Possessiveness: I do love you
by UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05
Summary: Sequel to Assassination: Do I love you?. They went to sign a peace treaty with Zephrion's new king despite the past events. The Zephrion king seems nice but he reveals to have a liking for wolfram which, of course, pisses his possessive fiance...
1. Chapter 1 Doubts

**Possessiveness: "I do love you"**

**Sequel to Assassination: "Do I Love you?"**

**a/n: **I'm not that sure of the title… can you suggest a word to replace 'Possessiveness'? What's better? Possessiveness: "I do love you" or Suspicions: "I do love you?" ..? uhmm.. ok.. I really need suggestions for the title..

**Chapter 1 – Doubts: "I won't let it come to that…"**

Yuuri was fuming… well, kinda…

He was chatting with a noble woman of Cabalcade but his attention wasn't really in their talk. Oh no, his focus wasn't _entirely _on his conversation at all. Okay, so he had forgotten he was talking to someone. But could anyone blame him?

If it were before he had _accepted_, he would've paid no heed to this but… He just couldn't help it now!!!

Wolfram, as he observed from where he was, was surrounded by a crowd of boys and girls like some kind of idol. Well, maybe he _was. His_ fiancé was beautiful and was an excellent warrior and an honorable and noble prince of mazoku descent.

He was _smiling_ at them! uhm… wait…

Was it just him, or was he… thinking _like_ Wolfram? Was this how Wolfram felt when he saw Yuuri _smile_ at people other than him? Well, _'I don't like it!'_ Yuuri decided as he did his _best_ to restrain himself from yelling his frustration out loud.

"Excuse me, your highness, I'd be leaving now" the girl Yuuri was talking to, said as she bowed and left the king to wander off in his own thoughts. He was too preoccupied in his thoughts of _his_ fiancé that he didn't wonder why the girl has left or even remember where he was exactly.

Well, he did _forget_ that he was talking to someone, didn't he? He couldn't care less if…

_That_ girl made her move on _his_, the maou's, _fiancé_! Wasn't she just talking to Yuuri a while back? What was she doing there!? Don't tell me she's trying to _seduce_ Wolfram!? Not that Yuuri doubts Wolframs loyalty to him. Oh no, not that at all! It would be ludicrous to doubt him! He just didn't want Wolfram to have his eyes on anyone _but_ him from now onwards. He wasn't _selfish_! He was just _possessive_. And he didn't want Wolfram to _flirt_ with other people…

Oh yeah… He was indeed replacing Wolfram's jealousy tantrums with his own… He was acting, thinking and _feeling_ what the blonde thought and felt before he accepted him.

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

'_So this was what Wolfram was feeling _everyday _then? This was what I've been making him experience?' _Yuuri realized in horror.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's face… his smile…

How could he have forgiven Yuuri after making him experience this much _pain?_ How could he have loved him despite all these? How could he have… forgotten? Maybe… Wolfram didn't really forget? What if Wolfram's just pretending to have forgiven Yuuri? After all, after experiencing jealousy, being ignored and rejection _everyday_, it isn't easy to forgive and forget. This was a mantra that has replayed in the kings head ever since the incident with Zephrion.

Yuuri raised his head to look at the blonde, now smiling at a _beautiful_ lady of nobility from he-didn't care-what country (**a/n: **which was Cabalcade, remember?). Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed. He would have to settle his suspicions later for now, he had his hands full just by stopping himself from yelling 'cheater' at _his_ beautiful blonde fiancé.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I don't know but I'm starting to think that Wolfram's just _too_ pretty for his own good. Lady Celie was right about the 'all the men in the kingdom must be lusting over you' part of her speech whenever she meets Wolfram.

I saw that girl I was talking to smile up at Wolfram. I was okay with her dancing with _my_ fiancé and all but she must have been testing me or something when she _kissed_ Wolfram's cheek. Günter told me that it was just a custom to show gratitude. It's fine. It's just a stupid custom that makes people kiss other people's fiancé's and who the hell made that a custom!!? Can't someone expressing gratitude just say a small 'thank you' and give a flower or something to whoever helped them!?

I groaned. I really hate being jealous! This is not like me! Wolfram's supposed to be the one jealous and not me! Maybe I should cool down a bit before my maou side kicks in. I heard Murata chuckle from somewhere but decided to ignore it.

I left the ball room and went to my room. I never thought that seeing someone you… err… _love_ with someone is this frustrating. And this was what Wolfram was experiencing all those times?

I don't know how he could've forgiven me. I know that I would've forgiven him if I was him but I would still have some doubts if he really loves me. But he doesn't… does he?

I sighed and looked down on the garden. The flower I gave to Wolfram that night was blooming and the moonlight amplified its beauty. I smiled at it. It was as beautiful as the person it was named after. Actually, the person was much more beautiful. And he didn't deserve to be hurt. He deserved the right to hate the person who caused him pain. And yet, he forgave and loved him…

"Did he really forgive me?" I thought out loud.

"So that's what you were troubled about?" I turned around to find _my_ fiancé standing by the door that I forgot to lock. He smirked at me, "That's a really stupid question that I'm getting tired of answering each and every time." He continued as he walked towards me.

I felt my blood rise to my cheeks. I just hope that it's dark enough to hide my blush.

"Wimp" he stated as he leaned closer and closer… he said the phrase that he told me every time I doubt. He said it to me many times before and yet, it never failed to relieve me. I leaned and closed the gap between us.

"I told you a million times before: I have forgiven you for your rejections and wimpiness. And I love you for everything…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

I sighed. Here was this stupid ball again. I'm getting jealous of all those people near Yuuri even though I already know that he loves me. But still! He should be dancing with me and no one else! And all these people who're too persistent in _keeping me away from Yuuri_. This time I glanced at Yuuri while dancing with another unknown person.

I saw him dancing with a girl when another approached him and started talking to him. I felt the fire within me rise but I suppressed it and continued to entertain our stupid guests. At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Geika chuckle but I learned to ignore him by now. I know he would just answer, 'It's nothing. Please don't mind me' if ever I'd ask him the reason of his chuckling. Geika's just _too_ weird!

I sighed.

"Are you getting bored, Lord von Bielefeld?" The girl I was dancing with asked with concern. I didn't realize that I sighed. I didn't want to be rude so I just told her, "Not at all. I just remembered something but it's nothing _you_ should be worried about" with a smile plastered on my face.

After some moments, the girl thanked me for the dance and another one approached me. Really, when would they stop getting in the way? I would really prefer to dance with _my_ fiancé now.

I took the hand of the lady who asked for a dance. When I saw her, I noted that this was the girl Yuuri was talking to earlier. And before I could stop myself, I asked her, "Weren't you the one talking to… heika a while back?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes but I don't think he was listening. I think he preoccupied by a problem in the kingdom or something"

What? Yuuri wasn't listening? That irresponsible wimp! He should be listening to his guests shouldn't he? He was the one who said that! I wonder what was troubling _my_ wimp.

Being a noble of Shin Makoku, I should be polite to our guests so I asked, "So, would you mind it if I asked what you were trying to tell his majesty?"

She shook her head. "No. I thought that heika could help me but I guess that he's too preoccupied. Can I borrow your time for this? I don't really think that you'd want to listen but I need to tell someone" she said desperately.

I thought to myself that if she needed some kind of advice that she should just go to Geika a.k.a. the Great Wise Man because… well, he's _wise_.

But even though I thought that would've been a better option for this girl, I still kept my mouth shut when she started talking.

"I– have a fiancé" she started. "He, uhm, I don't really think that he loves me. Our parents just kind of decided it. We were childhood friends and our parents are both good friends even though they're from different countries." She looked down to avert her gaze and avoid eye contact with me.

"But do you love him?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"We're really good friends but that's all he thinks of our relationship. And since I don't want to ruin our friendship, I just keep it for myself."

This was kind off familiar in some way with my previous problem, I mused. I smiled and said, "You should try to tell him. He shouldn't be angry because you're _his_ fiancé."

"But I, I'm too withdrawn for my own liking."

"Then just let him feel it some way or other." I suggested.

She pondered for a bit and leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek which meant 'thank you' on our custom.

She then bowed and said, "Thank you for your advice, Lord von Bielefeld"

I hope that Günter told Yuuri about that custom or else there would be a problem. But Yuuri isn't jealous like me so I don't think he'll take it badly. I glanced around and saw that Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Uh, so was he jealous?

I bit my lips. There must be another reason behind it. I remembered that girl telling me that Yuuri had some kind of problem which prevented him from listening to her. If it prevented him from listening then it must be something _big_. The party has ended and the maids were now cleaning up.

I walked around and bumped into Aniue (**a/n: **which is Gwendal and not Conrad). He told me, "Tell his highness that we'll be having a peace treaty with the new king of Zephrion tomorrow."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Wasn't that country the one that attempted to kill Yuuri?

"Wasn't that the country that wanted to assassinate Yuuri? Why should _we_ accept a peace treaty from them!?" I asked heatedly, not even bothering to hide the anger in my voice.

"I understand that you're angry. They did nearly kill you but I don't think his majesty would want to wage war just because of that. If you don't want to come then don't" he told me in one breath then turned around.

"That's not it" I said without control. Aniue turned to face me once more

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I was the one who turned my back against him this time, "I'm angry because they tried to kill our king and _my_ fiancé" I stated finally before leaving to find Yuuri.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

I walked towards our room and I opened the door to find Yuuri inside, staring out the window.

"Did he really forgive me?" I heard him say to himself.

Stupid wimp… He's still worried about that!? I've reassured him a million times already but he just doesn't seem to believe me. Not only that but he's talking to himself! I swear that if he asks that question one more time, I'm going to burn him along with all his doubts.

So this was the reason why he wasn't listening to that girl. Hmph. He's really a wimp… _my _stupid wimp, at that.

"So that's what you were troubled about?" I said while leaning on the door sill. I smirked at him and stood properly.

"That's a really stupid question that I'm getting tired of answering each and every time." I continued as I went towards him. I saw him blush and I just had to widen my smirk.

"Wimp" I said as I leaned towards him.

Really, when will my wimp of a fiancé believe that I have forgiven him? I'm really getting tired of saying this but I know I would need to reassure him somehow. I stopped leaning when I was millimeters away from him and whispered, "I told you a million times before: I have forgiven you for your rejections and wimpiness. And I love you for everything…"

I needn't lean more for he leaned and closed the gap between us.

I pulled away, "I told you not to call me that" he said firmly but his expression betrayed his tone. I smiled, "But you are _my_ wimp, remember? Or did you forget again?" I said.

I walked and took my negligee from the dresser, "We should sleep" I stated without looking at my fiancé. "Aniue said that we'll be going for a peace treaty tomorrow"

I took off my top and put on my negligee before discarding the rest of my uniform. Yuuri was putting on his pajamas when he asked, "Really? Which country is it now?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask. I held my chest. This was where one of those esoteric arrows penetrated. But I must protect him. He admitted he loves me and that makes it must more essential for me to protect him.

I lowered my head as I lay on my side of the bed, back facing him. Yuuri turned off the lights then walked towards the bed. He lay down beside me and hugged me like he always did ever since that night. Usually, he'd use his healing powers but my wounds have already healed so there was no need for it.

"So what country is it?" he asked breathlessly before kissing my neck. I lowered my head and muttered the country's name and he froze, "What?"

"Zephrion" I repeated.

"That's not what I meant!" Yuuri said as he made me face him.

"What?" I asked bewilderedly. Why was he worked up about this? Didn't he want that peace treaty? Well, they did try to kill him once.

"Wolfram! They almost killed you! How can you be so calm?" Yuuri said as he hugged me tightly.

I chuckled and he pulled away, "What's so funny?" he asked looking betrayed which made me laugh more. His face was so… _cute_!

I touched his face, "Don't give up peace just because of that, you idiot" I said, "I didn't die so don't be so worked up about it"

He hugged me again, "I'm scared but, this is alright for you then?" he asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

I returned his hug and stayed that way before replying.

"Of course and you don't have to worry, you wimp. If _that _happens again, then I'll just to protect you just like I did, right?"

"That's what I'm scared of! You nearly died saving me! And you even disobeyed me when I told you to stop! I couldn't do a thing!" He trailed away… I smiled sadly at him and hugged him tighter.

"You did. You saved me remember?" I said soothingly, at least I hoped it soothed him. I'm not really good at these kinds of things.

I guess it didn't work cause I sensed that he was about to retort but before he could do so, I pulled away and slapped him.

"Even though we are already engaged, it won't save you from that. You saved me PERIOD. That's all there is to it! I'm alive and certainly not dead so don't waste a second feeling guilty that you didn't do anything!" I snapped as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes abruptly as Yuuri just kissed me and decided to deepen the kiss. I returned it gently. He pulled away and hugged me. He murmured something that made me comprehend that he, indeed, cared… It also made me a bit guilty to what I said before.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me again"

I hugged him back and whispered weakly, "I'm sure that Geika and Aniue wouldn't have accepted it without taking that into consideration."

I felt him smile and sigh, "You're right"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

I chuckled at the lover's antics. They were just too cute! I chuckled more. I can see Shibuya getting jealous of all those people with Wolfram and vise versa.

Gwendal told me a while ago that we were going to Zephrion. I said that it wasn't a bad idea. I know that Yuuri wouldn't pass out the chance of having peace. Even after what happened, I know that he'd choose what's best.

I just hope I'm right…

I just hope that those two would remain as cute as they are now or if not, maybe even more, I mused amusedly.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Conrad's POV**

I couldn't really believe that Gwendal accepted a peace treaty from the country that nearly killed Wolfram not too long ago.

He says that Geika approved of it and said that they had a new leader so maybe they had a different intention from Xyrion but still…

I held the hilt of my sword tighter as I walked down the hallway towards his majesty's room.

"I will not let them hurt you two…" I took a peek inside the room and saw Yuuri hugging my brother. I smiled at the scene before me. I whispered then closed the door behind me…

"…I promise…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

The next day, they were all prepared to travel to Zephrion.

"Your highness, are you sure we should be accepting this?" Günter asked Yuuri for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Yes, I'm sure, Günter. We shouldn't pass up an opportunity for peace!" Yuuri proclaimed, all doubt forgotten.

Günter sighed. "Very well then, if that's what his majesty wishes."

"Optimistic wimp." Wolfram breathed out.

"Don't call me that!" his fiancé retorted.

Wolfram brushed his lips on his fiancé's, "Not in your life"

Yuuri blushed at the sudden PDA on his fiancé's part. "AAARGHH!" he cried out in frustration, overwhelming Gwendal's order to head out.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

They were riding their horses in the familiar path that led to the camp before they reach the country of Zephrion. Yuuri was unusually quiet. Usually he would be asking if they were nearing their destination for practically every minute or so.

Wolfram cast a worried glance at the Demon King. He approached his fiancé and rode beside him.

"We're not yet there, if that's what you're wondering about" he answered the kings unspoken question. Yuuri looked surprised at his fiancé.

"It's okay to ask. It's not like we'd be recreating the last time we traveled to that country" he continued, "wimp"

Yuuri smiled and nodded his head but still didn't ask. He was to afraid that if he did something like he'd done that day, that he would be fearing for his beloved's life once more.

"Oh, your highness! Such love and compassion for your fiancé! Oh! You truly are a remarkable ruler!!!" Günter exclaimed teary-eyed.

"I don't think that loving your fiancé has anything to do with being a ruler. Besides, he's being a wimp, as always" Wolfram commented.

"I won't allow such profanity in regard of his highness even if you are his betrothed." Günter cried as he glared accusingly at the blonde which the latter gladly countered with his own.

"Maah, Let's all just calm down a bit, alright? We don't want to kill each other here, right?" Murata intervened much to Gwendal's relief. His head would've exploded from all the veins that popped on his head.

Conrad chuckled, "We're nearly there, your majesty"

"Conrad, I told you to call me Yuuri…" Yuuri said half-heartedly. Conrad looked at his godson with concerned eyes. He put a hand on the double black's shoulder, "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen this time. Gwendal has prepared the soldiers for the worst."

Yuuri nodded and decided to just leave it t that. But still, his fear hasn't been fully erased as of yet…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

They reached the camp and Yuuri suppressed the urge to ask for a race with Wolfram.

Murata pushed his glasses as he drew closer to his friend. "Is it still bothering you?"

Yuuri looked at Murata and slowly nodded his head. Murata sighed, "You shouldn't blame those events solely on your actions. The one to blame was the leader and not you. You're technically the victim"

"But I–" Yuuri rebutted but Murata held a hand and shook his head, "Don't. Act as your usual self. Your anxiety is affecting everyone as well. And don't worry. I don't think that the new leader of Zephrion is like the previous one, not after your sovereign self ordered that soldier to pick a rightful leader."

Yuuri looked around as Murata continued his speech, and indeed, he saw that everyone looked worried, with the exception of Gwendal who wore his usual stoic façade.

"You're right" Yuuri replied, at last smiling a first real smile ever since he heard that they were going to sign a peace treaty in Zephrion. "I shouldn't worry. But, Murata, there's nothing to worry about, is there?" he continued albeit uncertainly.

Murata smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Yuuri muttered a small 'thanks' before heading for his fiancé who immediately accused him of cheating with Murata which, of course, Yuuri denied.

"…I think…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

That night was a cold one. Wolfram created fire in the middle of the camp and some others at nearby tents of the soldiers. The soldiers thanked him which Wolfram just smirked at. But in the soldiers' point of view, it was the most angelic smile.

Yuuri took note of the soldiers' captivated expressions when _his_ fiancé 'smiled' at them. _'Can't they see that he was smirking and not smiling!?'_ Yuuri thought as his possessive side kicked in. Yuuri did think that his 'possessive side' was essential for he had a beautiful fiancé. He just headed back to their tent

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram headed for his and Yuuri's tent. Theirs was in the middle of all the soldiers right beside Murata's. Beside Murata's were Conrad's then Gwendal's, then Günter's. Yozak's tent was near Murata's and the other soldiers.

Wolfram went inside their tent to see Yuuri already asleep. Wolfram smiled at his betrothed's innocent smile. Wolfram wore normal pajamas this time and not his negligee. He sat beside his fiancé and brushed away stray locks.

"Wolfram… Stop… protecting me…" Yuuri muttered in him sleep. Wolfram's eyes emitted a sad, sympathetic smile at his love.

He caressed the king's cheeks, "You idiot. I'm the one who's supposed to have nightmares. I'm the one who almost died, not you." He muttered softly as he kissed his fiancé's lips gently, "I'm sorry. I still can't follow you orders… for like I've said before 'I will protect you until I can no longer do so' and I have no intention of taking that back. For you, I'd give up everything…"

Wolfram lay down after whispering the last part of his speech.

"…even myself…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"For you I'd give up even myself…."

Yuuri's eyes shot open as he sat up. He looked beside him to see Wolfram sleeping peacefully. He let out a sigh in relief.

"Mou… This is really getting to me. You don't need to give up yourself for me, idiot." Yuuri muttered to his sleeping partner. "Because…" he continued as he pulled the blonde prince into his embrace

"I won't let it come to that…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Do you really think accepting this treaty would be for the good?" a red head asked the bespectacled man as they sat near the fire the blonde made for them.

"I don't think the new Zephrion's king is a threat to us. If I am right…" the sage chuckled.

"What? Geika, you're scary when you're like that" the soldier commented.

"Things would be pretty interesting… I think… I just hope our king doesn't give up that easily"

"Care to enlighten me?" Yozak asked impatiently.

"Well…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**a/n: **Tell me if you want me to continue or not. If this isn't what you want as a sequel, please tell me too. Uhm… If someone liked it and someone didn't then maybe I'll make two sequels, haha!! I just hope I can manage if that's the case. If no one likes it then I'll just delete this story and make another one. If no one likes it, what do you want the sequel to be? One-shot or multi-chapter? Just so you know, If you like this sequel, this is the multi-chapter option… hmmm…

Please tell me what you think, ne? Suggestions are welcomed… thanks in advance…


	2. Chapter 2 Rival

**Chapter 2 – Rival: "Don't you dare wimp out on me!"**

**a/n: **Sorry for the late update! I'm trying to figure out what to do about the king. OH WELL! I just hope I'll be able to work this out and finish this sequel before our school starts and that's on June 6! NOOO!!! Ahem, anyways… I'll try to work harder. And sorry if there's any typo throughout the fic.

For **Medicine-**san, uhm the one who asked for a MaouWolfram Pairing, I'll try to come up a story with that pairing. Hehe… what would you like it to be? YuuRam with MaouWolfram, or just plain MaouWolfam? Please sign the review with the same name or introduce yourself, otherwise I might not be able to recognize you… gomen for being a bit demanding! n.n;

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Yozak's POV**

"Are you sure _that_ won't be a problem?" I asked the goofy bespectacled kid in front of me after he's enlightened me of what might happen. Frankly, I, myself, find it to be quite amusing… as long as it doesn't go out of hand, that is… otherwise…

He muttered something before standing up and returning to his tent, leaving me to ponder for a bit. Finally, after some time of staring aimlessly at the fire the brat created, I sighed, "What is he thinking?"

I rubbed my head. I'm really losing it. I'm even talking to myself! I sighed again as I stood and the sage's careless words echoed in my head once more…

"It won't as long as the king's not as selfish as his people and he's not the evil person we all expect him to be…"

I lay down on the sleeping bag and drifted off as one last thought entered my mind…

'…_if_ that guy isn't the bad guy we all think he is…'

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

Yuuri awoke when his source of warmth left him.

"What's the deal!?" he mumbled as he curled up to keep warm. He heard a sigh, "So you feel cold?" he heard someone say and he felt the place getting relatively warm so he straightened himself.

Then he realized that it was getting warmer and warmer. He was sweating and at last, he woke up from the heat.

"Gyaah! What the!? It's too hot!!!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes to see the object of his affections holding a fireball near him. Yuuri gaped at his fiancé's maryoku, registering what just happened. "That's dangerous!!! You could've burned me with that!!!" he protested.

"Yeah right, I'm not a clumsy wimp like you" he stated with a huff that turning his back to exit the tent, willing the fire to dissipate completely.

"Oi, where're you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Taking a bath. We're leaving in an hour." Wolfram looked back at Yuuri with a smirk which frightened the dark-haired boy.

"Wh- What?" he asked uncertainly

"Want to take it together?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, we only have an hour left before departing so it'll save time, don't you think?" he said as he showed his beautifully arrogant smirk.

Yuuri blushed at his fiancé's features, "That is true… but still…"

"Well, if you don't want to, then I'm not forcing you, wimp" Yuuri looked up when he heard his fiancé mutter the last part a little _too_ bitterly, "And we just received word from the castle. The king of Zephrion, Xyrion, I think… well, Lady Anissina said that he committed suicide not too long after we left."

Wolfram left the tent after that. Yuuri never did really expect Wolfram to let it go just like that, forgetting his fiancé's next words after 'wimp'. Usually, he'd make Yuuri come even if he had to literally drag him there.

Yuuri pouted at the exit, "He didn't have to say it like that…" he muttered, silently giving in to his fiancé's whims.

He stood up and took some clothes before following the blonde to the lake just nearby.

"Why does he have to be so complicated?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I followed Wolfram to where the lake was, carrying my clothes with me, wearing only a towel. I stopped in my tracks. I saw Wolfram taking off the top of his pajama but that wasn't what shocked me.

A few other soldiers were also there, taking a bath and they were _staring_ at Wolfram's _bare_ torso!!! They were practically drooling!!! What the hell!?

"Your Majesty? Are you here to take a bath as well?" I heard Conrad ask, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, bewildered. "Nothing, why?" I asked, confused.

He smiled at me then replied, "I do think that your palms would bleed if you continue clenching your fist like that"

"What?" I asked as I led my gaze to my hands and, surely enough, they _were_ clenched and that's when I realized that it was in pain. "Aww!!!" I exclaimed as I desperately blew the pain away. Well, I actually think that my maryoku healed me but anyway…

I remembered Wolfram and when I looked at him, I saw him shoot a glare at me then averted his gaze. What did I do!? I just don't get him! I went here because he wanted to bathe with me and now his angry!?

And then I saw a soldier, a _good looking_ soldier, from Wolfram's troops approach him. I assume that he was also taking a bath since his only cover was the relatively long towel on the lower part of his body, just like my fiancé.

I observed Wolfram. He had such toned body. It was perfect. No wonder people _lust_ over him. I blinked. The soldier was now scrubbing _my_ fiancé's back!!! My possessive side kicked in again. Only _I_ am allowed to scrub _my_ fiancé's back or even touch him and _no one_ else!!! Not even Conrad!!!

Mou, Wolfram was just letting him scrub his back like that. I felt my eyebrows furrow. I can't stand this! Something needs to be done! I can see clearly that that soldier was _touching_ my Wolfram!!! He was taking advantage of the moment!!!

Last thing I knew was I was hovering before the two, ready to take a bath… _with_ Wolfram... that and to stop those other soldiers from drooling over my fiancé. "I think I can continue that…" I said without exactly thinking my words over.

I blushed when I saw Wolfram stare at me in disbelief.

The soldier smiled at me and replied, "Of course, your highness" while giving me whatever it was he was using, "Err… thanks" was my stupid reply.

As I positioned myself behind my fiancé, I could've sworn I heard the soldier whisper something like, "Accomplished" though I really couldn't hear it quite clearly.

"Wolf," I started

"I thought you didn't want to come with me." He stated coldly. I felt a cold sensation creep up my spine. I caressed his back a little, "Well, you thought wrong then" I said hugging him. I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat when my skin touched his but I wasn't about to wimp out now…

"I wasn't about to let all those people fawn over you when I can't. Well, they can't anyway because you're _mine_" I continued as I kissed him quickly but gently below his ear. I guess, I needed to become forward somehow, right?

"Whatever, wimp" was his reply. I knew that was to hide the fact that he blushed or something. It was then that I realized that no soldiers were left in the lake and we were alone.

I blinked, "Wolfram, was I just imagining it or was all the soldiers _staring_ at you when you got in?"

He sighed, "No. Are you that dense that you can't even see how beautiful your fiancé is?" I gaped at him… So he knew and he did nothing about it? And he even dared to bathe with all those people? And he called _me_ a cheater!?

"It's not like I can do anything about it. I can't just tell them, 'stop lusting over me' for that is just inevitable. As much as I hate them, I can't make them stop even if I am their captain" he continued.

"If you hated it then, why'd you let that soldier scrub your back!?" I retorted a little bit harsher than I originally intended. He smirked, "Are you actually jealous, Yuuri?"

I blushed, "Wha–" I was about to retort but stopped myself when I realized that I, in fact, had the right to be jealous. And besides, if I denied it then Wolfram might have doubts and that's the last thing I want. I sighed in defeat while staring at his betrothed's smug face.

"Yes"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

As soon as I left Yuuri in our tent, I went straight to the lake only to see that a few soldiers were taking a bath there. I shrugged it off and took off my clothes and put on a relatively long towel. The fact that they were staring at me made me a little uneasy but I have faith in my men so I just continued to take a dip in the water. After all, I am ridiculously beautiful, thanks to mother.

I sighed. I can't blame them. Maybe if I were in their place I might just also be lusting over myself. I flicked my hair aside and resumed my bath. It was relaxing despite the cold water and the _heated_ glares directed at me.

I opened my eyes to see Yuuri talking to Weller. And I assume that they were going to bathe _together_. That wimp! He refused to bathe with me and he's cheating on me with my own _brother_! Uh… Not that I'd admit that that half-human _is_ my brother of course!

I didn't realize that I was glaring at Yuuri until he returned my gaze. I averted my gaze with a firm 'hmph!' and just tried to ignore my jealousy. Didn't he tell me that he loved me? So why was he cheating again!?

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Michael, a soldier in my troops and a _friend_ of mine. Yes, we are close that I consider him my friend. He was a childhood friend so he always called me by my name. Now, he still refuses to call me Wolfram in public even after many threats of being burned alive.

"What is it?" I asked rather harshly. Alright, he knew me well so my tone was a dead give away that something was wrong. I really couldn't take it.

He smiled at me, "Is it his majesty?" he asked knowingly. I never told him anything about my relationship with Yuuri but I guess he found out. But I won't give it away just like that!

"Of course not! Why would I be troubled about that wimp!?" I said and he chuckled.

"Need some help?" he said. "What?" was my innocent reply

He showed me a body scrub and I sighed, "Fine" then turned around so he could scrub my back. I felt him caress it, "What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed, feeling myself jump and flush at his touch.

"Shh! You'll ruin the mood! –a chuckle– Don't worry, his majesty will replace me shortly" he said with a wink and his stupid grin that reminded me of Geika. "Eh!?" I asked, confused and irritated.

And, as he said, Yuuri appeared beside us.

"I think I can continue that…" he said boldly. I looked at him in disbelief. What's gotten into him? Michael smiled, "Of course, your highness" It was then that I realized that this was what he was planning from the beginning.

"Err… Thanks" was my king's _intelligent_ reply.

As Michael went past me, he winked and whispered, "Mission Accomplished. You can thank me later"

I sighed as I felt Yuuri come nearer. I remembered that I was angry and jealous.

"Wolf,"

"I thought you didn't want to come with me." I stated coldly, without looking at him. I felt him caress my back a little which made my tension higher. He hugged me while muttering, "Well, you thought wrong then" I tensed up again as I felt his skin on my back. I swear I could feel his heart beating in the same rate as me. He's a little bit more forward than I remember… Though I'm not really complaining or anything… I really thought that he was going to wimp out but he didn't.

"I wasn't about to let all those people fawn over you when I can't. Well, they can't anyway because you're _mine_" he continued as he kissed my jaw. I suppressed a shiver, although it wasn't the first time he did it, I still can't rid myself of how strange it is.

"Whatever, wimp" was my reply. I tried to hide my blush but to no avail, I really think he still saw it.

"Wolfram, was I just imagining it or was all the soldiers _staring_ at you when you got in?" he blinked as he asked, then I saw that no one else was there but us.

I just sighed at his impossible blindness, "No. Are you that dense that you can't even see how beautiful your fiancé is?" He was gaping at me… I thought, 'Idiot…' but I didn't say it out loud of course but instead I said, to see if I could provoke him "It's not like I can do anything about it. I can't just tell them, 'stop lusting over me' for that is just inevitable. As much as I hate them, I can't make them stop even if I am their captain" was I provoking him? I was and it was working, I smirked mentally, if that was possible that is.

"If you hated it then, why'd you let that soldier scrub your back!?" he shouted at me harshly… a little bit _too _harshly…. This made me think 'Is he actually jealous?' and this time, I voiced out my thoughts, "Are you actually jealous, Yuuri?" I smirked and looked at him conceitedly.

I saw him blush and my smile broadened.

"Wha–" he tried to retort but sighed in defeat not long afterwards.

"Yes"

I smiled smugly again, "I thought so. I never thought a wimp like you can actually have the courage to be–" my eyes widened as he interrupted my by his lips on mine. My first reaction was to push him but I realized that he is my fiancé and I, indeed, liked it. It's not like we didn't kiss before, right?

He deepened the kiss and hugged me while he was at it. Of course, I returned the kiss and hugged him back. He pulled away, "If a _wimp_ like me is capable of that, then of course I'm capable of getting jealous too" he said. I blushed when I realized that we were still in the water… naked… He seemed to notice this too as he, too, blushed.

"Ahh!!! Sorry!!! I… uhm…" he stopped seemingly forgetting what he was saying and, surely enough he asked me, "What was I saying?"

"Wimp" was my only reply as I left the comforts of the water. "Gwendal won't let us hear the end of it if we don't return now."

I didn't see it but I knew he nodded as I heard him leave the water. A cold breeze went by and I suppressed a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Yuuri asked with worry on his tone.

"Wimp, of course not." I replied almost _too_ quickly. He held my wrist when I tried to walk away and the momentum threw me into his embrace. It was so warm that it felt really nice.

"Feeling better?" I heard him ask. This reminded me of the time when Conrad and I swam in a lake together when we were younger. He always hugged me when I felt cold and ask the same question. I would always nod my head like I did… even though I won't admit it I really miss those times…

I opened my eyes when I found myself again and pushed Yuuri away gently. "Let's go back" I said quietly as I went back to camp.

I let my guard down… I shouldn't be letting my guard down! What if something attacks? I wouldn't have been able to protect him then. I mentally cursed myself and was stopped only when I felt an arm drape over my shoulder. I knew who it was even if I didn't look. We both returned to the camp then to find everyone busy preparing to head out.

"Wolfram, heika" I heard Conrad say, "We'll be heading out in a few moments so I suggest you clothe yourselves." He handed Yuuri his clothes.

I cursed inwardly as I just remembered that I left my own clothes near the lake. I stepped to get them when a hand stopped me, "Where're you going?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm just going to get my clothes, wimp" I stated as I saw him smile and say, "Hurry up okay?" I just nodded in reply and started my way towards the lake once more…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram made his way towards the lake. He tried to find his clothes but it was nowhere to be seen. The only thing he could see was his sword on the bank where his clothes were also supposed to be. He picked it up and looked around carefully. Then what he saw made him grimace.

'_What a waste to come all the way here'_ he thought as he saw his clothes in the water, soaking wet. Well, he was already there so might as well get them right?

And so he did. He went back to the cold water and retrieved his clothes, thus leaving him wet once more as he got out. The water on his form glistened as the sun's rays reflected on them. Wolfram tensed up.

He could feel it. Someone was watching him. He held the hilt of his sword and closed his eyes as he tried to figure out where the perpetrator was. He lifted a hand and quickly summoned his maryoku and emitted it to whoever was there. "Show yourself!"

"Che!" Wolfram cursed as he sensed that the spy had gotten away.

I would seem that Conrad heard Wolfram's shout and they instantly came running in.

"Wolfram!" Conrad called though not loud enough to be heard in the camp

"What?" Wolfram asked his brother, bewildered.

"I heard you shout a while back. Is everything alright?" Conrad asked.

"Of course it is" Wolfram said as he turned his head to avert his gaze, blushing slightly.

"So what made you shout?" Wolfram stiffened a little "Well…" it was no use lying. And anyway, that guy might just have been threatening Yuuri. He could trust Conrad although without stating it out loud.

"Someone was surveying from there. I just sensed it when I reached here." He confessed as he pointed at a part where a distinguished burn could be seen, most probably caused by the blonde.

Wolfram felt cold and that was when he remembered that he was still undressed. "Are you cold?"

"Of course not!" Wolfram said defensively, blushing slightly.

Conrad smiled and hugged his brother just as he did that time. Instinct made the blonde want to push the soldier away but his body refused to cooperate. He couldn't move…

He didn't want to…

He snuggled into his brother's warmth. Conrad smiled melancholically. He, too, missed those days when his younger brother still accepted him. He knew that Wolfram just didn't want to get hurt when he _leaves_ and that's why he's submitting himself into hating humanity…

Because it was easier to hate that to get hurt…

"Feeling better?" Wolfram nodded subconsciously. He felt himself smile and surrender to this moment of _weakness_. Just this once…

'_For just this once… I want to relive those times… I want to go back…'_

'…_to the time when I wasn't afraid to get hurt…'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Conrad's POV**

Those two are so sweet. I wanted to give them privacy so I motioned for all the soldiers to leave them alone for a while, with a little help from Michael.

Yuuri was so pissed with him but I didn't think he minded one bit. As long as my younger brother was happy, I don't think he would've mind. He loved my brother as his best friend and I doubt my brother doesn't feel the same.

Of course, Yuuri didn't know that. I took Yuuri's clothes and went back to camp with the others.

A few moments later I saw the two emerging from the lake, Yuuri, arms wrapped around Wolfram's shoulder.

"Wolfram, heika" I started, "We'll be heading out in a few moments so I suggest you clothe yourselves." I continued as I handed Yuuri his clothes.

Wolfram looked annoyed for some reason. I reckon he left his clothes for I did see them before I left.

"Where're you going?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm just going to get my clothes, wimp" he replied, confirming my theory.

I saw Yuuri smile then say, "Hurry up okay?" he really did care so much about my brother.

Wolfram nodded and returned to the lake again.

I watched his retreating back, "Conrad?" I looked to see Yuuri's worried eyes on me. "What is it, Yuuri?" I asked him gently. I wonder what could be bothering him.

"I'm… I'm still scared. After all, t- this was the country that nearly – uh – what I'm trying to say is…" He stuttered. I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. After all, I was having the same feelings as he.

"I understand. You should go and get changed your majesty. I'll look after Wolfram" I reassured him. He smiled at me and headed for their tent. I turned away and was supposed to go after Wolfram when I heard Yuuri call me back, "Oh, and Conrad!?"

I turned back to be greeted by Yuuri's stern but gentle face, "I told you to call me Yuuri, remember?" he said.

"Of course, Yuuri" I replied and he gladly resumed his walk towards his and my brother's tent. It was mightily unusual that Yuuri himself doubts the country that he'll be having an arrangement with. I frowned a little. That just shows how much he's been affected by what happened some days before.

I followed Wolfram's tracks. I, too, was worried, both for my brother's and my king's sake. There's no denying that we all are suspicious of Zephrion still. But peace is our top priority. I didn't think anything could get in the way of Yuuri when it comes to peace and justice… and my brother, of course. I smiled at the last comment.

My smile slipped when I heard a firm shout.

"Show yourself!"

My eyes widen, that was Wolfram's voice! I ran as fast as I could towards the lake, "Wolfram!" I called making sure it was only loud enough to be heard within the area, and by area, excluding the camp.

"What?" my brother replied rather bewildered.

"I heard you shout a while back. Is everything alright?" I asked, knowing perfectly what the answer would be.

"Of course it is" I knew it. He averted his gaze at a poor attempt to hide his faint blush. I smiled, it was faint but it didn't escape my eyes.

"So what made you shout?" my question made Wolfram stiffen a little, "Well…" he started.

"Someone was surveying from there. I just sensed it when I reached here." He confessed as he pointed at a part where I could see a burned part on the tree. I presume that he used his maryoku in an attempt to catch the spy.

I saw Wolfram shiver a little. "Are you cold?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Of course not!" Wolfram said defensively, blushing slightly. I could still see it. I smiled. I think I remember this conversation from somewhere in my memory although it was a little bit different then, I mused… Before I could stop my automatic reaction, I hugged my brother. I was expecting him to push me away but was surprised to find out that he was snuggling closer to me.

I smiled wistfully. I missed those days when we were playing around. When we were always together…

…when he still accepted me as his brother… I understood his reason. A human's life _is_ relatively shorter than a mazoku's. That's something none of us, not even Shinou, can change. If I were him, I might've also done the same…

…because it was easier to hate that to get hurt…

"Feeling better?" I asked pensively. I felt him nod slightly. He hugged me back. I closed my eyes and cherished this moment for this might be the last of it.

'_No matter how badly you'll hate me in the future, you'll always be…'_

'…_my precious little brother…'_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram walked into his and Yuuri's tent, still a little dazed about what happened between him and his brother.

"What happened? Where're your clothes?" Yuuri asked his bemused fiancé.

"I – I'm letting them dry outside. It was soaking in the lake when I found them" he added after seeing the confused look on the king's face.

Yuuri's mouth formed an 'o' and then resumed to keeping the sleeping bags as Wolfram got into some new clothes.

"Well, let's get this over with then" Wolfram said as then headed out of the tent.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"Are we nearly at Zephrion?" Yuuri asked for the first time. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to ask and finally made himself believe that nothing would go wrong. After all, he was just asking, right?

"Wimp" Wolfram commented as he rode beside Yuuri. "Don't call me that! It's not my fault I can't ride! No body ever thought of teaching me while I was still on Earth!" the young king retorted.

Conrad chuckled. "Uh, Conrad! Not you too! I surely hope you're not making fun of me! I really don' –"

"That's not what I meant, sire" Conrad said politely. Yuuri just cocked his head.

"I meant that we already are in Zephrion"

"What!? Since when!?" Yuuri asked, dumbfounded.

"Idiot, our campsite was the border leaving Shin Makoku and entering Zephrion." Wolfram answered.

"So you mean we were already in Zephrion when we got attacked then?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, no. We were still in Shin Makoku soil but only a few meters away and we would've already been on human land" Günter answered.

"The area beside the lake was the point of Zephrion territory" Conrad added.

."Oh" Yuuri let out.

"Let's move faster. They're expecting us before noon" Gwendal informed as he willed his horse to move faster, as did the others.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he felt that someone was watching them. Was it the same person from before? He held the reigns of his horse tighter in one hand and slowly grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Don't. We won't make the first move. Let them come to us… if they plan to… We don't want to worry Shibuya more than he already is." Murata murmured as he rode beside Wolfram.

Wolfram cursed under his breath, but nonetheless nodded. He was right. He knew for sure that Yuuri was still worried that the events a few weeks ago would happen again. He sighed and relaxed a bit but without letting his guard down.

Yuuri eyed the two from behind, Conrad beside him. Those two were _way_ too close… he mused then he rubbed his head. _'I shouldn't really be thinking like this…'_ he thought as he tried his best to ignore his friend _talking_ to his lover.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"We're here" Gwendal announced as they stopped just in front of the castle gates.

Yuuri raised his hands and slumped on his horse while exclaiming, "Finally!!!" which earned a curt comment from the blonde which was, "wimp"

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" the king hissed. He really didn't have enough energy to argue. He straightened up when the announcement rang in the castle.

"We welcome the 27th Demon King, Your Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya and his companions" the voice said.

Wolfram huffed at the word 'companions'. He was, after all, _his majesty's_ fiancé! He shrugged it off as they entered the castle. Gwendal ordered the soldiers from their troops, except for Michael and Yozak, to go back to the castle which they complied with.

'_Why is HE staying!?'_ Yuuri thought angrily at the sight of Michael staying. He decided to shrug it off and act casually… That is, as long as he stays away from _his_ Wolfram.

They got off their horses and let the palace's servants handle taking them to the stables. Yuuri walked alongside Wolfram and Murata. Behind them followed Günter, Conrad and Gwendal and behind them were Yozak and Michael.

They reached the throne room, where they found the new king of Zephrion seated on the throne, obviously. Beside him stood a man with flaring red hair and bright blue eyes wearing a soldier's uniform of the color mauve. Yuuri observed that the man appears to have a black mark on his cloak but ignored the need to elaborate it. The man whispered something to the king which made his smile broader.

"Your majesty, this is the new king of our country to which we elected under your strict orders" their soldier guide told them, "I present to you, his majesty, Zyxurio von Zephrion."

Günter then stepped forward and Wolfram stepped back a little. The king had a smile on as he eyed the maou and the sage. Yuuri smiled back… well… this new king seemed nice…

"Your highness, I, too, present to you our 27th demon king, his majesty Yuuri Shibuya and the Great Sage, his royal Eminence, Ken Murata" Günter introduced as he placed his hand in front of the two mentioned.

"It's a pleasure to meet his royal majesty and his eminence." The king said as he stood and walked towards the maou to shake hands.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I was nervous when I first got here with Wolfram and the others but when I walked into the throne room, I saw the new king smile at us warmly. It made me smile back at him. He seemed nice. He was also good-looking. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair like Conrad's. The guy next to him had a stoic face but he seemed nice too. I didn't sense any malicious aura from them… yet that is…

"I present to you, his majesty, Zyxurio von Zephrion" someone announced. I nodded a smile at him which he complied with another smile. He seemed nice… really! I'm starting to forget my suspicions already!

"Your highness, I, too, present to you our 27th demon king, his majesty Yuuri Shibuya and the Great Sage, his royal Eminence, Ken Murata" Günter said as he motioned a hand at the both of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet his royal majesty and his eminence." He said with a pleasant voice and tone as he stood and went over to us. I thought that he was going to shake our hands then I noticed that something else seemed to have caught his attention as his eyes went a bit wide.

I wonder what it could be as he passed by Murata and me completely. I followed him with my eyes and I felt a surge of _irritation _threaten to explode as I saw him stop in front of Wolfram.

"And who might you be?" he asked as he took _my_ betrothed's hand and kissed it. I felt one of my eyebrows rise to a height I never thought was possible. Okay, he's nice and all, but he really didn't need to go that far to show it!!! It won't be nice in my opinion if he'll start hitting on _my_ fiancé!

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld" was my fiancé's cold answer. I really hope that Wolfram wouldn't choose this _pretty boy_ over me!!! Not that I doubt him of course!!! I saw him give the king one of his many glares.

"Well, Lord von Bielefeld, may I compliment you on your beauty? My general did say that he saw a _beautiful seraph_ near the lake as he was patrolling earlier this morning. The angel seemed to be very feisty and attacked him which caused that small black mark on his cloak, if you'll observe closely." The king said a little bit too happily.

My eyebrows were furrowing. I might really change into the maou… well, not really… but I'm close to it. I feel Murata smirk at me with his, 'What-are-you-going-to-do-now?' face. I felt myself frown deeper. I didn't care where that black thing came from! What the hell does that have to do with Wolfram!?

I saw Wolfram's eyebrow twitch as he tried to remain calm. "His descriptions of the angel captivated me and I fell in love with it" the king continued. My eyes looked at his hand which still held _MY_ fiancé's. What the heck is with this guy!? He couldn't possibly have fallen in love with just a description from his general, right? Well at least he was already in love, but why was he still hitting on _**MY**_ fiancé!?

He was weird, I concluded. King or not, he is hitting on Wolfram! A frown has graced Wolfram's face from the moment that king took his hand. Well, at least that's some sort of sign that tells me he doesn't have any interest in this new king. Not that I thought he did!

I wasn't really listening to him. Not that I cared what he said to _my_ Wolfram. I just continued my rant…

It was really rude to hit on someone else's fiancé, didn't he know that!? Well, it's not really like he knows that Wolf's my fiancé, right? So if I tell him, he'll stop… hopefully…

I opened my mouth to inform him but he muttered something that I didn't really listen to and didn't care what he was about to do as long as I inform him. Only, it did attract my attention fully when his right hand came plunging onto my fiancé's beautiful face.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

I suppressed a yawn as I felt boredom overcome me. When will they stop these long, winded introductions? I'm not really a patient type of person.

"Just wait a bit longer" I heard W – Conrad tell me… Maybe I should start calling him that after that incident at the lake. I sighed. Günter was introducing Yuuri and Geika to this new king, whose name I forgot already.

"It's a pleasure to meet his royal majesty and his eminence" I heard a deep pleasant voice say which I'm assuming to be that king's. It seemed I was right. I sighed, at last! Their introductions are over! I heard footsteps as all grew quiet. I suppose he's going to shake Geika's and my fiancé's hands. Hmph! That wimp better not cheat on me with this… err… fair looking man… hmph! I'm obviously much more attractive that him!

I raised my head and I saw the king staring at… me? Why was he staring at me? Wasn't he after Yuuri? Or Geika? He approached me with a rather sweet smile on his face. He stopped right in front of me. Something tells me I'm not going to like what's going to happen next…

He took my right hand and kissed it. What's wrong with this guy!? I mused as I restrained a bewildered look. I shouldn't look like that in front of the king and embarrass myself to death. Although I tried my best to prevent it, I blushed inevitably.

"And who might you be?" he asked as he flashed another smile at me. He looked captivating except for the fact that he was smiling creepily and he was _too_ arrogant to be making a move on me!

Despite my rants inside, "I am Wolfram von Bielefeld" I said briskly as I shot him a glare that said 'I-don't-like-you-and-you-don't-have-a-chance-so-get-lost' but he seemed to ignore my warning… that or he was just too stupid to read my glare.

"Well, Lord von Bielefeld, may I compliment you on your beauty? My general did say that he saw a _beautiful seraph_ near the lake as he was patrolling earlier this morning. The angel seemed to be very feisty and attacked him which caused that small black mark on his cloak, if you'll observe closely." He said as he clasped my hands and smiled again. What is he talking about!? I looked at the guy with red hair.

Was that the guy who was watching… err… _me_ in the lake earlier on!?

My eyebrow twitched. It was him! I sighed as I tried to remain calm. "His descriptions of the angel captivated me and I fell in love with it" the king continued. What did he just say!? Was he _implying_ something!? I decided to voice out my thoughts, "I don't see your point, _your majesty_. Are you trying to imply something?"

He smiled and I felt quite irritated at his 'I'm-a-patient-guy' smile. "You're features fit the description of that beautiful creature… I'm quite sure you know what I mean..."

Yes, I do but I won't admit to that, idiot. I sighed and tried to remain calm while I was tempted to summon my flame. My blood was boiling and I needed to let out some _heat_.

"How was that in your custom again?" he asked and I cocked my head as he let go of my hand to strike a thinking pose. "Oh yeah!" he let out, seemingly remembering something.

"I'm sorry for this, my dear Wolfram" What!? What's with this 'my dear Wolfram'!? We're definitely not close for him to be calling me that! I was musing until a hand nearly struck my head off, luckily, I got out of the way before it hit me.

I blinked.

"What was that for!?" I shouted, king or not, he tried to clobber me with his hand!!!

Everyone was gaping at us and I swore I heard Geika and Yozak whistle simultaneously. Even Iwas looking at the king with anger and bewilderment but he ignored our questioning stares and smiled at _me_. Was something wrong with him!? He nearly tore my head off and he's still _smiling!_? Was he some kind of sadistic psycho!?

"Wasn't that how nobles in you country propose to each other?" the stupid-smiling-king-who-nearly-clobbered-me said. I blinked again. What did he say? Did I hear him right?

"What!?" I let out when I finally found my voice.

"I was trying to propose to you. Now if you'd just stand still and let me slap you –"he said but was interrupted when Conrad finally decided to step in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Excellency, but I must inform you that my brother, Wolfram here, already has a fiancé" he said as he glanced somewhere. I saw where his eyes were and I say a very angry looking maou beside his eminence who was trying to suppress his undying laughter. Now I understand what made him step in.

I nodded in agreement to his words. Conrad put a hand on my shoulder.

The king smiled, "You don't need to be shy, Wolfram. If you're telling the truth, then who, may I ask is the lucky person to have made an earlier move than me?" he said cockily. I'm ready to burn his pretty face any day!

I sighed. We were here for a peace treaty and not to start a war. I slipped out of my brother's grip and made my way towards my _real_ fiancé and wrapped my arms around his waist from his back, resting my chin on his shoulder, "My fiancé, Yuuri Shibuya"

I felt Yuuri become startled but relaxed after I said those words. I raised my head to smirk at the king's reaction, knowing he doesn't have a chance. My smirk dropped when I saw him nearly in tears, what the hell?

"Oh, it's so sad!" he said as he took a tissue from the guy who was spying on us. "What's he talking about?" I heard Yuuri hiss in irritation. He's jealous of that guy? I suppressed a chuckle. I was released out of my thoughts when I felt someone prying me off Yuuri. "What the–!?"

When he, whoever he is, successfully pried me off Yuuri, he hugged me!!! The nerve of this guy I now realize was the king!!!

"Aaarghh!" I cried in frustration as I tried to release myself from the guy's grasps, "What are you doing!!!? _You – r Highness_!!!" I revised the last part. That was supposed to come out as _'you fool'_ but… oh well…

"It's ok my dear… You don't have to force yourself to pretend to love the maou! You can just express your love for me! You're free in my kingdom!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tighter.

The tighter he hugged, the harder I resisted. What was this fool mumbling about!? "_Your Highness!!!_ Let go of me! I don't have any idea what you're talking about!!!" I exclaimed as I tried to pry his hands off my body.

"Oh, you poor thing! You don't have to hide it! You were forced to accept your engagement with the maou weren't you? You were left to no choice since he is the maou and you couldn't refuse, am I right?" he said as he sobbed.

"What!?" I exclaimed incredulously, "I accepted the engagement because I wanted to! Yuuri was the one who was unwilling to bu–"

"Then if he is unwilling to," he started as he glared at Yuuri's stunned face. "Your majesty, just break the engagement!"

"What!!!?" this was OUR reaction.

"Are you crazy!? I said he _WAS_ unwilling!" I retorted as I pried him off me to go beside Yuuri "Yuuri! Do something and don't you dare wimp out on me!" I hissed at him angrily. I looked at him and his eyes were wide and glassy. He smiled at me and whispered,

"Of course I won't"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **Sorry if you think the plot's kind of slow! Aww… I'll try harder and make it better… I hope… Uhm, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. I'm still thinking if I'll make the king a bad guy or not… what do you think? Although, I'm pretty sure you'd like him to be the bad guy…

And if you want to contact me on email or something, I'll post my email add on my profile and I also have a friendster account on it… .

Drop some reviews if you'd like to… I'm not forcing you or anything but I'd appreciate it, good or bad…

 **Unknownymous.Cyclone05 n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 Obsession

**a/n: **sorry for the late update!!! I just have too many ideas on way too many stories that I want to right that I can't focus on this one! But don't fret!!! I WILL finish this fic before the others that I wanna write!!! Another is that our classes have started and our teachers are already bombarding us with home works!

…and sorry for any _typo_ in this and the previous chapters…

**Chapter 3 – Obsession: "I will make you mine no matter what"**

**Yuuri's POV**

That guy, Zyxurio, pried Wolfram off me… What was with him! He pulled Wolfram away from then hugged him himself!!! Wolfram!!! I glared at him angrily but he didn't seem to notice.

"Aaarghh!" Wolfram cried in frustration as he tried to break free from that _stupid_ king's grip, "What are you doing!!!? _Your Highness_!!!" he shrieked as he tried to push the guy away.

What was wrong with him!? Didn't he see that Wolfram didn't want him!? Why'd he still force himself on _my _fiancé!? He is _**MY**_ fiancé, dammit!!! I was about to give him a piece of my mind when his next words struck me… hard…

"It's ok my dear… You don't have to force yourself to pretend to love the maou! You can just express your love for me! You're free in my kingdom!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened. What's he talking about!?

"_Your Highness!!!_ Let go of me! I don't have any idea what you're talking about!!!" I heard him yell.

"Oh you poor thing! You don't have to hide it! You were forced to accept your engagement with the maou weren't you? You were left to no choice since he is the maou and you couldn't refuse, am I right?" the other replied.

I stopped my annoyance... Why was I angry? Was this stupid king actually making sense?

…was he actually telling the truth? Am I angry because I know he's right?

"What!? I accepted the engagement because I wanted to! Yuuri was the one who was unwilling to bu–"

"Then if he is unwilling to, your majesty, just break the engagement!"

I wasn't really listening. Even if what he was saying wasn't completely true, I knew that there was _some_ true in it. What would I do? I felt the doubts from the past few weeks return to me, full blast.

"What!!!?"

"Are you crazy!? I said he _WAS_ unwilling!"

I felt tears sting my eyes.

Next thing I knew, Wolfram was beside me yelling at me, "Yuuri! Do something and don't you dare wimp out on me!" I looked at him and his fiery eyes told me otherwise. It held a feeling that he showed for me and me alone. It read, in my opinion 'don't-you-dare-start-your-damned-suspicions-again-or-I'll-swear-to-Sinou-that-I-will-burn-you!'

I looked at him, wide eyed. His stare (and threat) made the tears retreat (because of fear) into the depths of my eyes. I smiled at him, I trusted him. He trusted me. He accepted because he wanted to and I did too. Anyway, what was I even thinking? I'm such an idiot to even consider that. After all, he was the one who was coming after me before… Let's not go to that morbid memory, ok?

"Of course I won't. That didn't even cross my mind" I said, laughing uneasily. At least by that, I knew that no one would be burned alive any time soon.

"Fine, fine! Pretend if you will!" the king said. Why was he being so stubborn and thick-headed!? Can't he just accept the fact that HE'S already MY FIANCÉ!?

"If you continue to threaten our king like that, then we'll be forced to leave without the peace treaty" Gwendal interjected.

I gaped at him. Was he seriously going to turn down an opportunity for peace just because that guy insulted me? I can't even call that an insult, more less a threat! Even if he's a thick-headed, vociferous dope who doesn't believe that I am affianced with Wolfram, that doesn't mean that we can't convince him and work it all out, right?

"No. We'll be signing that treaty no matter what he says!" I said with such authority I never knew I had… well I knew since I _am _the maou and all…

The king looked at me his _irritating_ smile was gone, replaced by a questioning look. I stared back with an equally confused look. He smiled, "You are as patient as I've heard" I looked at him as though he's grown another head, what is he talking about!?

He stepped closer to Wolfram and me. "Wh – What?" I asked. He smiled, "We truly are lucky that you are such a forgiving and peaceful person, your majesty"

"Eh?" What's wrong with him? A while ago he was draping himself all over _**MY**_ fiancé and now he's saying things that don't have any relation with what we were talking about!?

"Although" he continued, I eyed him as he moved closer to Wolfram and Wolfram, despite himself, moved a step back. "It's a pity that he's obliged to _pretend_ to be your fiancé but no matter. I won't give him up just yet…" he said as he cupped Wolfram's chin.

"What are you doing!?" Wolfram shouted in frustration as that king's face neared his. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he going to _kiss __**MY**_ fiancé in front of me!? Now, that's going over the line of my patience!

"Hey! I know you like _**MY**_ fiancé and all and I've nothing against that since it's understandable, but I won't allow you to do all you want!" I said, slightly flushed. I let my possessive side take over. Now I'm thinking if this was like some kind of weird love triangle that happens in every drama series back on earth?

It was really troublesome. He stopped midway and Wolfram pushed him away and looked at me while smirking. It seemed to me as his 'so-you're-jealous-huh-wimp?' smirk.

The king chuckled, "Possessive aren't we? Well, it is understandable since he _is_ beautiful. But no matter, we Zephrions are known for being tenacious – and selfish for that matter and I'm no different – and I won't give him up even though the maou likes him…"

I frowned at him. So was he going to use some sort of black magic to make Wolfram fall in love with him? Well I won't allow that! It seemed as if he read what was on my mind for he said, "Don't worry. Unlike our _former leader_, I'm not a deceiving person and I am pledging our kingdom's loyalty to our peace treaty. Rest assured, we are expecting the same from you, not that we doubt you of course" he mentioned their former leader a little bit too bitterly in my opinion.

I felt myself relax and smile a little. At least I know that despite his _attraction_ for my fiancé, he isn't a bad king. It wasn't unusual for someone to like Wolfram. It was quite understandable so I don't think he's a villain or something. That it, if he keeps his word about it…

"When should we sign the contract then?" Günter said suddenly. I almost forgot that they were also here. Come to think of it, what were they doing while we were having our 'get to know' moment?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

I wonder what Shibuya would do now. Haha, someone's making a move on Wolfram. It would've been me if I didn't know that this king would be quite fond of the _beautiful _blonde fiancé of the maou. This would sure raise some excitement. I've told Yozak about this and I hope he didn't spill the beans to anyone.

I looked at the expression of the brothers and the other two. I smirked, it seems like Yozak didn't. I suppressed a chuckle at Lord Weller's and Lord von Voltaire's reactions. They were in shock. I could've sworn I saw a vein pop on Lord von Voltaire's head. I looked at Lord von Christ. He was panicking a little but nothing to be worried about.

Uh oh… Gwendal's holding the hilt of his sword! I looked at the scene before us and I saw why… the new king of Zephrion is hugging Wolfram ever so affectionately and Wolfram was struggling to break free. Before Gwendal could cut the king's head off and start a war, I lounged myself in front of him and held his hand, "Don't" I warned him with my serious voice. He sighed and let go of his sword.

I would've sighed as well but that didn't seem like the right moment. I watched the scene in front of me and suppressed my chuckle once more.

"Geika, shouldn't we stop them?" Conrad asked as he elbowed Yozak who was snickering with… the guy from Wolfram's troops.

"No, let's let them settle this on their own…" I answered coolly. Nothing to be worried about, really… yet that is…

"Fine, fine! Pretend if you will!" the king said. Che… he insulted Shibuya… wrong move.

Before I could clamp my hand on the eldest brother's mouth, he already released his thoughts, "If you continue to threaten our king like that, then we'll be forced to leave without the peace treaty" his eyebrow twitching from, I assume, trying to keep his hand away from his sword.

"No. We'll be signing that treaty no matter what he says!" Shibuya said almost instantly. That's just so like him… Ok, let's see what the king would do then…

"You are as patient as I've heard" he said as he eyed Shibuya, coming in closer and closer. I didn't really expect him to compliment but, this is better than insulting our maou more, right?

"Wh – What?" Shibuya asked as clueless as ever. Really, why can't he get it when it's so clear, what the king was implying? Hmm… maybe it's because I'm just too cognizant?

"We truly lucky that you are such a forgiving and peaceful person, your majesty"

Yeah, he said it. If it were Gwendal, we might be at war right now. Well… maybe not but close to it perhaps? 

"Although" he continued as he moved for Wolfram and Gwendal gripped his sword again because he was a protective older brother. I actually think he needed to be protective of Wolfram because he was as beautiful as ever and I don't think any older brother would want their younger brother to be taken advantage on by _licentious_ _older_ _men_. But I think that Lord von Bielefeld is quite able…

Uh, he stepped backwards… I didn't really expect that from him. Well, why shouldn't he? I think I'd do the same if Shinou was a complete stranger and he advanced on me like that even though he _is_ the most beautiful person I ever saw… well not most since Wolfram's here and he's like Shinou's clone.

"It's a pity that he's obliged to _pretend_ to be your fiancé but no matter. I won't give him up just yet…" he said as he cupped Wolfram's chin. Oh no… This'll take a lot out of us, trying to stop Gwendal from beheading the poor king, I mean.

"What are you doing!?" Wolfram shouted in frustration as that king's face neared his.

I held Gwendal's hand again and asked Yozak to restrain Conrad if necessary. Conrad smiled at me and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that Yuuri would stop him."

"What makes you think that!?" Gwendal spat as he struggled from my grip. "Lord Weller's right!" I hissed as I glared at the blue-eyed man.

And sure enough "Hey! I know you _like_ _**MY**_ fiancé and all and I've nothing against that since it's understandable, but I won't allow you to do all you want!" he said albeit flushed. I chuckled as I let go of a sighing Gwendal. He's showing his possessive side now. I looked at Wolfram, now released from the king's grip. He was smirking his 'so-you're-jealous-huh-wimp?' smirk. Hah, and I think the king noticed too.

"Possessive aren't we? Well, it is understandable since he _is_ beautiful. But no matter, we Zephrions are known for being tenacious – and selfish for that matter and I'm no different – and I won't give him up even though the maou likes him…" he said. I wonder what kind of things he'll do. I'm quite sure Shibuya's thinking along the lines of him bewitching Wolfram because of his frown. Frankly, I don't think this new king's that bad… if he's not anything like their previous leader that is. But if I find a trace of that, I'll make sure to cancel all transactions with this country as soon as possible but I don't think Shibuya would like that. I hissed. Oh well, might as well try…

"Don't worry. Unlike our _former leader_, I'm not a deceiving person and I am pledging our kingdom's loyalty to our peace treaty. Rest assured, we are expecting the same from you, not that we doubt you of course"

Hmmm, he hated that leader of theirs, based on his tone. I wonder why? I suppose Shibuya's trust has been gained because he's smiling now. I frowned a bit. He really trusts people too easily. A little bit _too_ easily if I must say.

"When should we sign the contract then?" Günter said suddenly. Now that I think about it, Günter never made a fuss over the incident. Anyway, the king answered, "We can do it tomorrow, if that's alright with you" whilst smiling.

"Hyerre, why don't you lead our guests to their rooms?" the king said as he motioned for the guy with red hair.

The king made his way to Wolfram, "Now, my dear, why don't you sleep in m–?" I snickered when he was cut, not by Wolfram, but by Shibuya.

"Wolfram will be sleeping _with_ me in _my_ room!" he announced as he grabbed Wolfram's wrist and dragged him to where Hyerre disappeared to. Gwendal and Günter sighed as Conrad, Yozak, the guy from Wolfram's troops and I seem to have enjoyed the whole thing. The king just cursed good-naturedly. "No matter, I'll use other methods then…"

He smiled at my friend's retreating back along with his fiancé behind him, "You know, you guys are really lucky to have a king such as him."

Gwendal smirked. Conrad's smile widened. The guy from Wolfram's troops, Günter and Yozak's smiles became more genuine and I too found myself smiling. We all answered the same thing before following Hyerre.

"We know"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Hyerre showed Yuuri and Wolfram their room (which was supposed to be separate but, through Wolfram's insistence, he gave in and gave them a room to share) and the two went inside and put their things on the chair near a dresser. "We'll call you when dinner would be served. Please rest for the meantime" the red-haired man informed them with a strained voice.

"That was a tiring day!" Wolfram let out as he allowed himself to collapse on the bed prepared for them. Yuuri didn't reply and just sat beside his fiancé which was weird. Usually, it would be Yuuri who's collapsing and not Wolfram.

"What's the matter?" the blonde mazoku asked as he sat up. Yuuri glared at him. It took Wolfram by surprise, "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't… erm… uh… _like_ that guy, do you?"

"Are you jealous again?" Wolfram taunted as he smirked, "I didn't know you could be _this_ jealous"

"Well, do you?" Yuuri repeated. Wolfram sighed and pinched the double black's cheek. "Wimp, of course I don't, you dope!" he said before letting go and laying back down.

"Ouch! Did you really have to do that!?" Yuuri protested as he rubbed his, in his opinion, poor cheeks.

"Don't be such a wimp" Wolfram countered. "So, what do you think of that king… hmm… what was his name?"

"Zyxurio"

"Yeah, him… What do you think? Can he be trusted?" Wolfram asked as he eyed Yuuri seriously.

Yuuri nodded, "Despite the fact, of course, that he's… err…, for lack of better vocabulary, _lusting_ over you"

"You idiot" Wolfram resumed to head-locking Yuuri (In which Yuuri begged him to stop), "That's a term _only_ my mother uses"

Struggling, Yuuri said, "Well… t- that's what h- he was doing! Please let me go!" Wolfram sighed as he complied. "You're such a wimp, Yuuri. You can't even escape my head-lock"

"That's not really my thing." The king replied as he caressed his abused neck. He fiancé sighed as he eyed him bewilderedly, "Everything's not your thing, you wimp" he commented.

"Not everything!" the double black protested. "I've got baseball and…" he trailed off trying to think of something to add. Wolfram's gaze became more suspicious, "And?" he pressed.

"Well…" Yuuri said thinking hard. As his gaze fell of the blonde mazoku, a light bulb lighted itself on his head. Blushing, he neared himself to his betrothed's face

"See? That's it, isn–"

The king interrupted him, muttering "This" before closing the gap between them.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

"What do you suppose of the new king, Geika?" the advisor asked as he paced in front of the sage.

All of the representatives of Shin Makoku were present except for two certain people. Conrad leaned on the wall beside the door with Gwendal on his other side. Murata sat on the bed in, supposed, his room. The other two soldiers stood in Murata's opposite side with Günter pacing in front of them all.

Murata adjusted his monocle – which made it glint because of some strange light that came from somewhere – and replied the perturbed man's question, "I must say that my initial impression of him was that he wasn't really as bad as I thought, judging from their king's behavior but…"

"But?" Yozak pressed, eyes narrowing slightly.

"But I don't think we should trust him that easily yet. He might just be earning our graces to find an opportunity to avenge their previous king, whom we all know, has committed suicide right after our departure. Although we aren't certain, there is a great possibility of this for even though their king was a greedy creature, he _was still_ their king." The sage continued.

"And besides, he seemed to have been all _too_ fond of Wolfram" Michael added, a bit darkly. Well, it was for his best friend's well-being right?

"I do think that that's the least of our worries at the moment" Yozak said as he restrained a snicker at the remembrance of the expression of their usually composed king.

"No." Murata said.

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked, looking at the sage with a confused and suspecting look. The double black sighed, "Although I _am_ quite amused of the love triangle between those three, we can't dismiss the possibility that Zyxurio would just want to use Lord von Bielefeld to hurt Shibuya."

Gwendal nodded, "That would imply that what he did earlier was just to test what kind of reaction his majesty would have"

"But, he had no way of knowing that Wolfram was his majesty's fiancé, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes he has. It's quite known in the kingdom that they are engaged and a spy could have easily taken in the fact from anybody." Conrad said pensively.

"No matter, we must ensure Shibuya's and Lord von Bielefeld's safety" Murata concluded.

"And yours too, of course, your eminence" Günter added. Murata smiled at the man's assuring gesture, "But Shibuya's safety is our top priority. If Shibuya and I are both in danger simultaneously, don't hesitate to save Shibuya" he said.

"We'll find a way to save both of you" Yozak said good-naturedly as he ruffled the teen's black hair.

"Well, thank you. Let's rest for the time being. We all need and deserve it" Murata said as he laid himself onto his bed.

"Have a good rest, Your Eminence"

"And Yozak?" the said man looked back at the sage, "What is it, Your Eminence?"

"Send a message to our allies not to worry about Zephrion for the time being, would you? They might try to attack" Murata said as he lay on his bed, eyes closed, glasses placed on the bedside table.

"Of Course"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Murata's POV**

I sighed as I lay myself onto my temporary bed. What a day huh? First was 2 hours of non-stop horse riding, which I'm not too fond of doing by the way, next was meeting some weird king who fawns over Lord von Bielefeld, then trying to figure out whether it's a good idea to trust him or not.

Don't get me wrong, I am totally amused that someone's driving Yuuri to be more forward with Lord von Bielefeld but we should be cautious. I know for a fact that we _never_ want to repeat what happened only almost a month ago. That time was almost like seeing Shinou die all over again. I cringe at the thought.

Heh, I was the one who told them to rest but I'm the one who's worrying here. It's not that I'm not expecting them to rest that well either. For all we know, we could be ambushed right here and now. It was right for Lord von Bielefeld to stay with Shibuya, thinking of that possibility.

I sighed again. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I should relax a little. I'd look like Gwendal if I keep this up. I smiled at that thought.

I sighed once more as I put an arm over my forehead.

Seriously, could we really trust that king?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Wolfram sat on the window sill, admiring the beauty of the moon as his own magnificence was amplified by its gentle rays. It was more peaceful than he had imagined, here in Zephrion. He knows that Zephrions were known for being selfish and given that knowledge he'd assumed that this country was prone to war because of their pride.

He looked down onto the castle's grounds. Guards were well on guard, patrolling the whole area, just like the guards at Shin Makoku. The blonde mazoku sighed as he held the vestige of events of when he was nearly killed. _'I wonder when the peace would last'_

He did look at the bright side though. If didn't nearly die, Yuuri would never have realized his feelings for the blonde. That made the traumatic experience a bit bearable to remember.

He felt something moved from within the room but didn't feel the need to defend himself. A pair of warm, gentle arms encircled his body and brought him closer to another, "What are you thinking about?" was his companion's gentle whisper.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about, wimp" he replied as he leaned on the embrace. "Are you sure? You looked preoccupied… _very_ preoccupied and you aren't sleeping yet." his partner insisted.

Wolfram adjusted his position and returned the maou's embrace, "It's nothing. You're being a wimp again, Yuuri"

"I am _your _wimp right?" the maou felt his fiancé smirk within the embrace. "So you admit that you're a wimp?"

"Wha–!?" Wolfram butted in, "You're a wimp and you know it"

Yuuri looked annoyed but then, his features softened as he leaned towards _his_ angel's face.

"If I am your wimp then, yes, I know"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

A man smiled. "He was indeed, beautiful as I've heard but I didn't imagine that his majesty would _also_ fall for him." The man stood from the chair in his room and went towards a near closet and opened it.

He smiled lustfully as he was looking at images of the object of his affections. He caressed the portrait that was carefully placed so as not to be seen by anyone who passes by. "I've been watching you for a long time now. I hated our previous king for hurting your beautiful features. That was unforgivable so I ordered some hypnosis master to delude him into killing himself, and I'm successful. I've avenged you, my sweet angel."

His breathing became ragged as he brought himself closer to the portrait and continued talking, "You don't know how much I've longed for the day I'll be seeing you face to face like earlier on. Oh, your face was so captivatingly angelic. I wanted to get close to you. To touch every inch of your God-like features but the kings just wouldn't let me. On top of that, that _bastard_ wanted to have the same room as you! I wanted you to room with me but it can't be helped…" He said it like he was saying it direct to his 'angel'. He caressed the portrait affectionately… _too_ affectionately…

He closed the closet and went towards his window and peeked from behind the curtains, "You're too beautiful to describe! If this goes on, I might not be able to contain it! You're my aphrodisiac, my dear Wolfram…" he whispered with excitement engulfing his whole body as he was the _real_ 'angel', wearing his pink night gown, sitting on the window sill.

"Your…" he whispered as he panted, his eyes eying the boy from head to toe. He gasped in shock and rage as the blonde's lover encircled his hands on _his_ angel. "How dare that _devil_ lay a hand on you!" he hissed angrily, "I'm the only one!"

"My love, I will make you mine no matter what…" he whispered with a soft cackle at the end of his proclamation.

"After you are mine, only _I_ will be allowed to touch you…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**a/n:** sorry if it's shorter than the others.

Was the last part too… uhm… _perverted? _Oh well, that's how the person desires our Wolfram so…

Uhm, sorry if I keep repeating everything in POV's. Haha, I can't seem to find an opportunity to explain everyone's feelings and reaction without that… hmmm, really sorry if it's irritating. I also think that when I read it because it's being a _bit_ redundant. Oh well, I'll try to avoid that but please bear with me if I continue to add redundant stuff in POV-s. Oh well, I'll try to improve.

I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, I hope… I just hope I don't disappoint you all. Just for those who care, I'm a 2nd year High School Student (turning 14 this June 30… yay:D but I'm disappointed that I'm getting old… oh well) so there's so much to do. I also don't want to fall back on my studies so, sorry! And sorry if this chapter is short

Thanks for being honest and for your suggestions! Please continue to give feedbacks! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!!!

R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**a/n: **I'm sorry for this very late update!!!!!

**Chapter 4 – Suspicions: "He cannot be Trusted"**

Wolfram groaned as he woke up. His eyebrows furrowed as he registered his surroundings. He wasn't in his and Yuuri's room. He wasn't even in Shin Makoku though he couldn't sense any esoteric stones nearby.

Wolfram jumped and grasped his side, where his sword usually hung, as something moved and groaned beside him. He sighed. There wasn't any threat. It was just his wimpy fiancé.

He sighed again. He wondered, how could he have forgotten? They were in Zephrion for a peace treaty that was still not signed. He groaned as the events of the night before flashed in his mind…

**oOo.FlashBack.oOo**

"Dinner will be served in 20 minutes. We'll be expecting you to be ready by then" Hyerre said with a seemingly impassive voice and expression.

"Okay" Yuuri replied as he stretched the sleep out of him. The king glanced at the lump beside him. He placed a hand on it and started shaking it. "Wolfram" he called as he shook it gently. He did know, of course, that Wolfram wasn't going to wake up with just that. He shook the blonde harder but the proud mazoku just shrugged him off and resumed his even out intakes of air. Yuuri tried again but now, he wasn't just shrugged off… Oh no…

He was thrown off the bed when his fiancé's foot connected with his stomach. "Ouch!" the king whined as he caressed the sore part. It seemed as if Wolfram was stronger when he was asleep. "This jerk" Yuuri cursed as he stood from the ground. Of course, he didn't mean that but, imagine that you were in his place…

Yuuri stood on the bed and pulled the blankets to reveal the _beautiful_ mazoku in his _unbuttoned, _blue uniform. Luscious lips slowly parting and meeting in sync with his calm breathing. Yuuri, objective forgotten, found himself slowly drawing nearer and nearer to the object of his affections.

Only a few inches away…

"WOLFRAM MY DEAR!!!" was the abominable screech that ruined the moment and caused the blonde to knock his fiancé out cold when his forehead connected with the king's. "Yuu–?"

Wolfram was cut when _unnecessary_ weight was placed on him. "Let go of me!!!!!" Wolfram screamed as he felt the Zephrion king hugging him and touching the bare skin that was exposed by his unbuttoned uniform. The eerie king, of course, ignored the _pleas_ of the blonde prince.

"Why should you sleep in this room and not mine? My room is much bigger and much more spacious that this!" Zyxurio continued draping himself all over the unconscious boy's fiancé.

"Who cares!? Just let me go!!!" Wolfram shouted as he tried to pry off the arms that were almost choking him. Hearing his fiancé's pleas and being the _possessive_ person he is, Yuuri woke up and came to his fiancé's aid.

"I thought I told you that no one can touch him but me!" Yuuri shouted in frustration as he tried to pry Zyxurio's hands off the elegant, pale skin that was _his_ fiancé.

"You never did tell us anything like that" Zyxurio spat as he fought to maintain his position all-over Wolfram. "Now I told you, so get off!!!" Yuuri countered as he used all his strength to pry the king off _his_ fiancé. How many times did he have to elaborate it?

Wolfram sighed as he, with all his strength, successfully (barely) pried the persistent king off. Both kings looked at the blonde prince as he buttoned his revealing clothes. "So, what were you doing here?"

The question was directed at his non-fiancé king. The king pointed at himself as he seemingly forgot his reason for barging in on the couple's slumber. The king smiled charmingly as he took the blonde's hand, "Well, Hyerre wanted to wake you up for dinner himself but I insisted that I wanted to do it myself." his face was attempting to connect with the blonde's although it was a futile attempt for the blonde avoided him.

"I can't simply pass up the opportunity to see you, my –"

"He's NOT yours!!!" the double black stated firmly as he pulled the Zephrion king off the bed and out the door. "We'll be joining you in a little while. You can wait, can't you?"

The brunette pouted a little but sighed in submission, "Fine then. Just hurry up and no more delays" he shot a glare at Yuuri and smiled at the mazoku prince, "I'll be seeing you later, Wolfram!" he said, a little too pleasantly in Yuuri's opinion.

Yuuri was about to close the door when the king's voice said, "You're welcomed to join me in my room my–!"

Yuuri cut out all sounds that came after with a slam of the door, a resounding click assured him that no one can barge in any time soon.

"Jerk!" he cursed at the door while panting. The king looked back as he heard a soft sound coming from his fiancé. Yuuri pouted, "What's so funny?"

"Unusual for you to act like that" Wolfram replied as he lied back down with a satisfying sigh. Yuuri pouted even more, "He was all over you." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah, that's why I was trying to push him away, right?" Wolfram replied whilst balancing his weight on one arm to look at his frowning fiancé. "Yeah but…" the rest of the words were muffled. When Yuuri tried to look at the blonde, a large, white fluff connected with his face. "What was that for!?"

"You're concerned over nothing. Let's just get ready for dinner before anyone else calls" he said as he stood from the bed and towards the mirror behind his king and started making himself look presentable. Yuuri stood where he was left, still frowning.

"What was that?" the blonde mazoku asked as he heard a soft murmur come from the maou. Yuuri turned to face Wolfram and hugged him.

"My concern isn't for nothing! Half of the world's population is after your _beauty_ and power so I have all the reason to worry! You're too…" Wolfram sighed and returned his king's hug, "And the whole world is after yours, idiot."

"Hmmm, but you're too… important…"

"And so are you…"

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

Dinner was served along with some glaring courtesy of Yuuri and Zyxurio. Wolfram then noticed that a certain red-haired guy was _staring_ at _his_ fiancé.

Wolfram frowned, _'We're even now. Someone's got his eyes on you too!'_ his eyebrows narrowed. It narrowed even more when sapphire eyes met emerald ones. There was a glint there that Wolfram couldn't quite decipher. But even so, he knew he didn't like it. That guy was staring at Yuuri, so, it must mean that he likes Yuuri and that glint must've something to do with getting rid of him.

The bastard. He wouldn't let that guy get near Yuuri.

**oOo.EndFlashBack.oOo**

And so, with his new discovery, Wolfram was now resolved to not letting that fair-looking guy (a.k.a. threat) get near Yuuri.

Something shifted beside him again.

"Morning" the double black yawned, "Why are you up so early?" he asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his teary eyes. Wolfram sighed, "Judging by the light outside, it's already late in the morning. They might already be having breakfast."

"Hmmm? So why hasn't anyone called us yet?" Yuuri asked after another yawn. "Probably because you locked the door."

Yuuri huffed, "Of course! I can't risk waking up and finding out that that thick-headed king has already kidnapped you!"

Wolfram raised his eyebrow, "You're exaggerating too much" he said as hit Yuuri on the forehead with his knuckles lightly. Yuuri yelped as he held his sore forehead whilst looking at the blonde.

"True, but he could sneak in here and take you to his room" Yuuri reasoned.

"With how I sleep? Not a chance…" Wolfram said with a slight laugh at the end of his sentence. "Let's just get ready."

And sure enough a loud banging was heard from the other side of their door, "Wolfram, my dear, breakfast is being served! I shall escort you to the dining room so please get ready!" their host shouted.

"Shall we make him wait?" Yuuri proposed as he looked at _his_ seraph.

"Certainly"

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Yuuri's**** POV**

We waited for sometime after Zyxurio's call and decided that it was safe… but we were wrong…

When we opened the door, we saw him there, patiently waiting for Wolfram to finish dressing up. I was a bit awed by his patience and I was kind of embarrassed to think that I actually tried to mess with this guy's values. Maybe I should apologize.

I was going to, really, I was! But then, he beat me to it, "Oh my, that took quite a long time, my dear." He took Wolfram's hand and kissed it, "But it was well worth it for you look lovely"

Wolfram didn't seem to be at awe by anything 'cause he retrieved his hands without any second thoughts and replied, "For your information, I am a man. And a man isn't supposed to be kissed on the hand. That gesture is appropriate for women ONLY which I am certainly NOT."

He clearly emphasized his last words. I didn't really find it odd, seeing Wolfram's beauty he could easily pass for being a girl. But that not looking odd doesn't mean he could just do it especially in front of the said beautiful man's _possessive_ fiancé (a.k.a. me)!

I didn't catch his words but I didn't care, he didn't have the right to _flirt_ with Wolfram! I took _my_ fiancé's hand and practically dragged him to where I thought the dining room was. This castle was big! Well, not as big as the ones in Shin Makoku, but nonetheless big!

"Do you know where you're going?" Wolfram asked me.

"No, but as long as we're away from that jerk, I'm fine with it!" I replied and he just sighed. I didn't realize where we were going until we found ourselves in front of a room which was different from others I've seen so far. It had Emerald colored doors, almost as green as Wolfram's eyes. The knob was pure gold with some small inscriptions, which I can't read. Its golden glow matched the deep green entrance just as Wolfram's eyes matched his perfectly flowing hair…

I'm getting a little bit crazy; I keep on relating things with Wolfram…

Well, who couldn't?

"That's a forbidden room in the palace" a pleasant voice said behind us. I looked at the source and saw Hyerre. From the corner of my eye, I saw Wolfram frown. I wondered why? I resumed my gaze at Hyerre and he was staring at me with some sort of glint in his eyes. I saw that glint many times before but… I can't remember… He averted his gaze and looked at Wolfram and the gaze was replaced by another…

…a completely different one…

That was a familiar glint but I just couldn't remember! Why is my memory so weak at a time like this (a time involving Wolfram and myself)?

Hyerre bowed, "His majesty asked me to come after you and invite you to breakfast" he said politely. He doesn't seem to like Wolfram _that_ way. After all, he's helping the king right? He seems neutral so maybe we're safe. I smiled, "Uhm, We'll be there" I replied and was about to accept the hand he offered, I'm not sure if it's for Wolfram or for me but Wolfram beat me to it. I looked at him peculiarly. Why?

He didn't return my gaze because he was too busy glaring at Hyerre for a reason unbeknownst to me. I… We all know I have faith in Wolfram, right? I really do but I don't have faith on the people around him, though…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

Hyerre then led us along the corridors while still holding on to Wolfram's hand. I'm frowning already. Why is Wolfram holding _his_ hand and not mine? I was woken out of my reverie when Hyerre stopped in front of a room, which I assumed to be the dining room. He opened the door and it took quite a while before he let go of Wolfram's hand. My frown deepened.

Wolfram led the way into the dining room and I followed suit, "What's wrong with him? Don't tell me he likes you too!?" I hissed at Wolfram. "Of course not! He likes _you_, you idiot!" he hissed back while gripping my hand. "What!?" I exclaimed while trying to digest this new bit of information. Hyerre likes _me_!? I thought he liked Wolfram!? WHAT!?

"- this place?"

"What?" I asked bewildered. I didn't hear him. He sighed. I should really work on not letting my mind wander off too much. "I said, 'I wonder where this place is?'" He glared at me. "Don't tell me you're thinking of breaking our engagement and marrying Hyerre?" That surprised me the most.

"Of course not!!! Why would I think that!?" I shouted back at him instantly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea... My voice echoed through the room. Then I took in that it wasn't the dining room. Nobody was there except the three of us. I looked around, Wolfram looked a bit convinced but I doubt that he wouldn't ask about this before we sleep… Hey, it's not like I was lying, right?

The room we were in was different. It had windows but the windows were all covered with black curtains. And there was also a portrait up ahead but it was covered with a black veil, making it impossible for me to see whose portrait it was.

"I took you here because I needed to tell you something in private." Hyerre said as he emerged from the semi-darkness of the room. Wolfram and I faced him. "What is it?" Wolfram asked. Hyerre bowed his head and with sheer determination eminent in his voice he said, "He cannot be trusted…"

"What?" I blurted out without even thinking. What's he talking about!? Who couldn't be trusted? I looked at Wolfram whose eyes were narrowed, "Who can't be trusted?" he said in a serious voice. I looked at Hyerre and Wolfram respectively. Hyerre sighed as he looked straight in my eyes.

"Our King"

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked Yuuri as he strode off, pulling me after him.

"No, but as long as we're away from that jerk, I'm fine with it!" He answered, he's too insecure. I sighed. I saw us head straight for a room with huge emerald doors and golden knobs. There was something written on the door knob, like some kind of spell of some sort. I was going to inspect what was written on it but a voice spoke.

"That's a forbidden room in the palace" the voice said. I turned to look at its source and saw Hyerre. I frowned as I trailed to where he was looking at. He was looking at Yuuri _again_!!! There was that weird glint again!!! Argh! He averted his gaze and looked at me… There was another glint, a completely different one. I glared back, not caring what that stupid glint was. It was probably jealousy, seeing he _likes_ my fiancé!

Hyerre bowed, "His majesty asked me to come after you and invite you to breakfast" he said politely. Polite my butt! He was just trying to win over Yuuri's favors, and that _wimp_ is giving in! He's such a dense IDIOT!!!

Yuuri smiled at him, "Uhm, We'll be there" he said and Hyerre held out a hand and Yuuri was reaching for it! I cursed silently and reached for the red-head's hand before my stupid fiancé did. He's as dense as ever! The idiot! I smirked triumphantly at Hyerre. I wouldn't let him hold my fiancé's hand just like that! He'd have to go through me!

His eyes were a bit gentle and at the same time, piercing. They were captivating. They were soothing. If I weren't loyal to Yuuri, I might've…

What am I thinking!?

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

I let Hyerre lead us along the long corridor whilst still holding my hand. I can't just let this guy's hand go where it may (aka my fiancé's hand). We walked a bit more until he finally stopped in front of a room and opened its door. He then let go of my hand as we entered.

"What's wrong with him? Don't tell me he likes you too!?" Yuuri hissed at me. I looked at him in disbelief. How dense can this wimp be!? Is he that much of an idiot!? I gripped his hand hard as I replied, "Of course not! He likes _you_, you idiot!" I emphasized it right into his face. He looked flustered but that wasn't what caught my attention.

The room was strangely quiet. I looked around for he first time since I entered the mysterious room. It was definitely _not_ the dining room. The whole room was black and dim, but we can still see our surroundings, probably because it was day time. I just wonder what it would be like if we were here at night. "Where is this place?" I whispered softly.

"What?" Yuuri asked. Really, is he going deaf? I sighed as I repeated my damned question, "I said, 'I wonder where this pace is?'" A thought occurred to me. He spaced out… "Don't tell me you're thinking of breaking our engagement and marrying Hyerre?" I accused, although I already know what the reply would be: 'of course not'

"Of course not!!! Why would I think that!?" he answered defensively. I see that it's still a touchy topic for him. This made me smile a bit. He started looking around so I assume that he noticed that we weren't in the dining room.

We scanned the room and it had a gloomy atmosphere within it. We heard Hyerre's voice say, "I took you here because I needed to tell you something in private." as he emerged from the semi-darkness of the room. Yuuri and I faced him. "What is it?" I asked. Hyerre bowed his head and with sheer determination eminent in his voice he said, "He cannot be trusted…"

"What?" Yuuri said all of the sudden. He looked a bit stressed out. Well, maybe I was too, only, I control where to show it. But indeed, I am feeling… feeling what exactly? Nervous? Disappointed? Or is this what I've been expecting all this time? I think that it's anger out of all of the feelings I can sense running through my systems. Whoever this guy is, I have the feeling I'm not going to like it.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "Who can't be trusted?" I said in a menacing voice. I glared at the man standing before me. This better not be a joke or else he'd be as black as this room in a few seconds! He sighed and looked at our eyes and replied…

"Our King"

Hyerre's voice rang in my ears. Their king? Does he mean Zyxurio? I really didn't think that he was a bad person after we'd met him. He seemed kind and it's hard to believe that he had a scheme up his sleeve. I'm not sure why but I feel a bit sad and… betrayed? I'm not sure… It's a peculiar feeling that I've never felt before. Is it because he's just using me to… to…

Anger flared inside me. He was using _ME_ to get to Yuuri! I had the feeling that that was his plot in the beginning but he… he seemed like a nice person. I took a deep breath before asking, "How do you say so?" I was surprised that my voice was shaking, but only a little. I just hope no one would notice. I raised my head to look at the red-haired man.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He walked towards a chair and sat down while motioning us to do the same. I strode past my fiancé and sat on the chair directly in front of Hyerre. Yuuri did the same with the chair beside mine. Hyerre took one deep breathe and began his tale…

"Our king… He's under someone else's control."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" I asked dangerously. This better be convincing if not real. He's back-stabbing his own king, his own ally! If this isn't real then… it's most probably impossible to trust this guy or worse, he could be the one who wants to hurt Yuuri. A deep frown marred my face.

"Our previous king died – "

"So, what?" I kept on butting in before he could finish. Is it, perhaps, because I was afraid to hear the truth from him? The truth that the king we were beginning to trust turned out to be the person we really thought him to be? A traitor?

A part of me didn't want to believe whatever this man, this subordinate would say. I know very well that it may well be in fact, the truth, but still… I…

"Wolfram, let him finish…" Yuuri whispered to me. He knew I wasn't good at listening to someone else's side. I bowed my head, fiancé or not, he's my king and I need to follow his orders, except that one thing… I sat quietly and listened to the _idiot's_ (I thought bitterly) story…

"Our previous king died of suicide, as you must already have known. Well, we, the people of Zephrion, are experts in hypnotism and our king usually has the strongest power to control people's minds. If the person's mind has a strong enough will it's possible that that person's ability to manipulate people would be more effective after death." Hyerre explained calmly.

"So?" I challenged. Even I couldn't believe what I just asked. The answer to it was too obvious! But still… At times like this, when I don't want to believe what appears to be the truth, things need to be elaborated up to the most evident detail…

There are times when people just need to ask everything, even if they already know the answer to it themselves because there are things that they're just too stubborn – or maybe scared – to believe without being proven to be true…

…for me, this is one of those moments…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

It surprised me that no matter how ridiculous and vulgar my question was, Hyerre didn't even seem to mind. In fact, I could see a faint amusement in his eyes. Was he mocking us or something?

"So, it's either our king is being controlled by our previous sovereign or…"

"…or?"

Hyerre looked at Yuuri and I with a strange glint in his eyes…

"He might've been the one controlling our previous king…"

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

Yuuri and I followed Hyerre towards, I presume, the dining room. I recollected the discussion we had in that big dark room. Was what Hyerre told us true? I frowned more. If it wasn't, then it was damned convincing! It's messing with my mind. It's confusing and I hate it! I don't…

_…I don't know what to believe in…_

I felt a hand hold my shoulder. I looked up and saw Yuuri. I noticed then that I stopped midway to the dining room. He smiled at me. It was his smile that tells others that it'll all be alright. That he understands…

…that he won't let anyone harm you…

I wonder, what's Yuuri feeling about this situation? Is he feeling as confused as I am? Or did he expect everything to happen like this? I laughed inside my head. I can't imagine it to be the latter. That one sounds more like what the Great Sage would be feeling. It had to be the former…

I nodded. I needed to get a hold of myself. I can't show a weak front for it might be an opening for an attack. And besides, if what Hyerre told us was true, then a weak mind would be vulnerable to hypnotism. I as hell don't want to be turned against my own comrades. I'd rather kill myself than subject myself to being a traitor, even if I'm not the one controlling my actions. I replaced my confused façade with a fiery one. The one everyone's been used to.

_'I can't let my guard down. I need to be strong, not just for me… but for everyone…'_

I stole a glance at my king and my fiancé.

_'…especially for this wimp…'_

Now I know what to believe in…

…that's all I need…

…because now I know that even if the world betrays me…

…I can still believe in Yuuri…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Gwendal's**** POV**

"They're late" I stated bluntly. It was annoying. Yuuri is the king and Wolfram is his consort. They should've been here before everyone else! But as it is, it's the complete opposite. We got here before those two. Günter has been pacing in this room ever since the king told us that Heika dragged Wolfram in the opposite direction of the dining room. He told us that he sent Hyerre to look for them.

"Let's wait for them to arrive before we start breakfast. I'm quite sure that my beloved Wolfram would throw a huge tantrum if we started before him." he said as he drank from his wine glass. From what I see, he's a patient guy. He can stand Wolfram's outburst without losing his temper. I sighed.

What was taking them so long anyway? It's rude to keep our host waiting. Tsk. I felt a vein pop on my head. Just where are they!? I swear that if Wolfram and his majesty gets hurt, I'm going to give hell to Hyerre!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Conrad. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're alright. His highness is with Wolfram." I sighed again. He was right. Wolfram _is_ a capable warrior; an excellent one at that. But this is human land. He's at a disadvantage since this isn't his territory. He can't summon his maryoku and if he could, it'll be hard to control and would take a great deal of energy. Maybe Conrad should've said it the other way around.

_"Wolfram is with his highness…" _I sighed again,

I just hope that they're safe.

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Murata's POV**

I studied the scene around me. Everyone was so worked up about Shibuya and Wolfram's tardiness. Gwendal looks like he's ready to go to war if Wolfram doesn't get here soon. Günter is pacing around the room, and from the looks of it, he's going to faint the minute Shibuya would enter the room. Conrad, in my opinion, was the only calm one aside from me. I could see a little glint of worry in his eyes but I can feel that he has faith in Shibuya and Wolfram.

Yozak, on the other hand, was just standing in the sidelines. I sighed. I thought I told him to look after Shibuya? Same goes for Michael. He's in Lord von Bielefeld's personal guard. He doesn't need an order from to… well… _guard_ Wolfram. I can see he was worried. He _is_ Wolfram's friend and subordinate. He's loyal to the mazoku prince, I can see that. I sigh a little once more. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

I don't know how much time passed since we entered this room. The king was quiet and just kept on sipping on his wine glass. He was a patient man indeed. But I still haven't got a clue whether this is his true self or if he's just keeping up an act to catch us off guard. I narrowed my eyes a bit the minute the sunlight made my glasses flash. Nobody can be trusted as of yet…

…we can't let our guard down…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

After a while longer, the doors of the dining room opened, revealing Hyerre and behind him followed Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld. Somebody stood up and we all looked at the man: Lord von Voltaire. "Where have you been!?" he asked a bit calmer than what I had expected from him, but his expression was scary nonetheless.

In the corner of me eyes, I saw Shibuya wince at the man's tone. "Uhm, we…" Shibuya looked at Wolfram. Wolfram looked like the usual arrogant prince but I could see something... there was a bit of, what? Hesitation? Fear? I'm not sure what it is, but his eyes held mixed emotions… negative emotions. I wonder what happened while they were taking that _short_ stroll around the castle. Well, might as well ask them later.

The king, Zyxurio, stood from his seat; his face lit up, and tried to hug Lord von Bielefeld once more but Shibuya got in between them, "No!" Shibuya said firmly. The king frowned, "It's just a hug. Don't be so worked up about it! It's not like I'm going to kiss him, although, I would also love for that to happen…" he said as he tried to go near Wolfram. "I said STOP!" Shibuya exclaimed in exasperation.

Hyerre cleared his throat, "Zyxurio-heika" he said. The king looked at his advisor and pouted a bit but resumed his place in the table while muttering something along the lines of 'too bad'. "Well then, please take your seat and help yourselves with the food we have prepared and I tell you not to worry for any poison of some sort for we would never give poison to our guest. Our means of killing our adversaries is through hypnotism." He said as he sipped in his wine glass for the nth time that morning.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld wince a bit. I can only wonder why. Do they know something? I frowned as I looked at the royal couple. I drifted my gaze towards the king. Hypnotism, huh? I wonder what kind of hypnotism they're capable of doing. But if it's hypnotism, we're in BIG trouble if this guy's an enemy. He can turn anyone of us against the demon kingdom and the worst case scenario is that Shibuya would be turned against us but he's the maou so that's not possible.

Why did he tell us this if he were our enemy? Is it just to confuse our minds or is it really out of pure concern? Can we really trust them? I shook my head internally. No, it's too early to decide that. And there's something weird about Hyerre and Zyxurio… I narrowed my eyes…

…which?

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Wolfram's POV**

There it was! Zyxurio himself said that they're experts in hypnotism. But, why would he tell us this? It would be a big blow to his cover once we find out about his plot (if Hyerre is telling the truth, that is). I secretly looked at Yuuri. He had a pensive look on his face. I shifted my gaze to the others who looked a lot more alert. That was good. They wouldn't be easily attacked this way… I hope…

I sighed as I closed my eyes. I need to keep this to myself. If I show my fears and concerns, if they are indeed traitors, it'll be bad for us. Yuuri would be affected too, I know. Yuuri is sensitive to these kinds of things because he isn't used to them. I know I shouldn't be too affected because I've experienced a fair amount of betrayal in my life during the war, but no matter how much I think that I should be feeling numb when these things occur, I don't. It's like it's always the first time I get betrayed…I don't want the time to come when I can't even trust anyone of my own kind… especially Yuuri.

I realized that they were already eating, so I took my breakfast as well. I should forget about this for now. I ate quietly along with the others. "It's too quiet! Why don't you tell me something about your country?" Zyxurio said as he directed the question at me. I raised my eyebrow at his question.

"I'd like to hear about the place we're staying at first." I said calmly. He didn't look offended like what other kings would've felt (except for Yuuri). He just smiled at me and complied, "Logical reasoning, I like that. Very well, I shall comply…" He placed his hand on his chin, as though thinking hard. "Hmm, there isn't really much to tell. It's pretty much a normal country. The only thing that sets us apart is our ability to hypnotize people."

I made a noise that suggested my interest in the subject. I need to make him say things that would confirm or contradict what Hyerre said. I'll leave it to the great sage to analyze if I can't decipher it myself. "So, who's the most skillful hypnotist of your land?" I asked as I ate another bite. He smiled widely, "Well, it's not that I'm showing off or anything, please don't get me wrong, Wolfram my dear. In our land, I think the most skillful hypnotists are Hyerre and I."

"Well, it figures. You _are _the king." I said. I looked at the sage as he joined the conversation, "So Hyerre is also an expert in this field? How'd you guys do it anyway?" he asked as he looked all innocent, which he is most certainly not! The king just smiled, "I'll gladly tell you all our secrets after we sign the treaty."

"When is that actually?" I asked. I know it might be a bit unlike me to be the sociable one during meals especially in other countries… especially in HUMAN countries but I could care less. If we're heading for danger, I at least, would want to be prepared. We're going to need all the information we can gather. I just hope what he's saying is the truth or else we're doomed.

Who am I kidding? There's no way he'd be telling the truth. If he's a traitor like Hyerre said then it's true: he can't be trusted. But what if Hyerre is the one who's a charlatan? What if the king was a decoy in Hyerre's plot? What if both of them were traitors? Millions of possibilities stormed my head. Tsk… This is getting confusing. We should tell them what we found out at the very least. But, what if they become as confused as we are? What if we'll just be playing into their game when we tell them about this? What if it's the other way around?

"Hmm, let me see… We'll be throwing a ball in your honor after the treaty is signed and maybe we'll do it later this evening? But we do encourage you to stay for a while longer. He smiled at us all, "You're very much welcomed to stay for as long as you like. He looked at me and smiled. That didn't make me feel any better. He looked so innocent that it's convincing that he isn't the person Hyerre said him to be.

But, what would be Hyerre's reason for telling us those things? Facts I know… I should stop. I can't afford to lose track of what's happening around me. It would leave me vulnerable. Tsk, I hate being uncertain! But it can't be helped.

" – ram? Wolfram!"

I snapped out of my reverie, something I never knew I was in. I looked at the person who called me, Yuuri. "What?" Yuuri looked peculiarly at me. "You were spacing out."

I blinked. "I was?" Was I really spacing out? I shook my head a little. I'm thinking too much. There's so much confusion that I forget where I am. I should think about all these when I'm alone. If I do it here, I might get hypnotized which is NOT good.

"You look a bit pale, Wolfram. Are you alright?" Conrart asked with a worried expression plastered on his features. I looked at Geika who talked next: his expression was unreadable but there was a hint of seriousness and a bit of, what?... anxiety in his voice?

"Maybe you should rest for the day." He said as his glinting glasses hid his eyes from everyone's prying eyes. This is a bad omen. Geika is rarely anxious. Almost _never_ anxious, but now…

I have a bad feeling about this and I'm feeling that Geika feels it too…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Yuuri's**** POV**

I don't trust Hyerre AT ALL. I feel like there's more to him than he lets on. I don't know what and I have no ground on this but… it just doesn't feel right… Something's missing and I know from experience that when _something_'s missing, it means that something doesn't fit and if it doesn't fit, then it means that something's wrong and when something's wrong, it means we're being deceived.

It feels kind of weird that they're talking about the treaty and this country without me. But Wolfram's the one talking so it's alright, right? He is my fiancé so he's like the second ruler or something right? Well, whatever. He's doing a good job anyway. But something was up…

I looked at him. Confusion was written all-over his eyes. I just hope that I'm seeing this because I'm closer to him than anyone in the room or else, it might bring trouble… I wouldn't even dream of having Wolfram turn his back away from me, even if it's just because of some hypnotism. I shook my head slightly. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Even if Wolfram becomes entranced in hypnotism, I won't leave his side…

…after all, he never left mine, right?

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**Murata's POV**

I suggested that he rest for the day because his _situation_ might worsen if he spends a little _too _much time with the king and his advisor. I don't like the situation one bit. Lord von Bielefeld seems like he's having strong doubts. Speaking of which, it's not just him…

I observed everyone in the room and my suspicions were proven correct. From the looks on their faces, they seem to doubt at least one person in the room, including Shibuya. I'm guessing that they don't trust either Hyerre or the king. I'm not saying I trust them, but if this goes on, the treaty would be pointless. We shouldn't let our guards down…

Tsk, I'm also having my own problems trusting – … wait a moment… My eyes narrowed as light struck my glasses. I cursed as I continued to observe…

…this is bad…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****o****Oo**

**Yuuri's**** POV**

"Maybe you should rest for the day." Murata said after Conrad made the comment about Wolfram being pale. Yes, now that I looked at him, he did look a bit paler than he usually is. "Then I'll stay with him." I proposed as I stood to help Wolfram stand up.

The king made some noise and made a signal of disapproval. "That can't be, heika. You need to know more about the kingdom you're about to align yourself with so you need to join them." He said as he nodded towards Conrad and the others. I frowned. He is my _fiancé._ Isn't that enough reason for me to be the one to take care of him?

_'Well, I _am_ the king too. I have the duty to do as he said.'_ A voice said inside me. Well, yeah… the voice _was _right but it being right doesn't mean I'm no longer worried. Wolfram looked pale and anxious. It's not like him to act that way. It's almost like repeating that whole incident with the miasma, only now, he isn't suspicious of our own but our soon-to-be allies. Well, I can't really be the one to say since he still trusted me through that, but still…

…I can't leave him alone… Even if it isn't me beside him…

"Conrad?" I said as I glanced at Conrad. He nodded understandingly, "I'll look after Wolfram with Michael." He said as he stood. I frowned a bit when the name of that Michael popped into the conversation but I guess it was fine.

To my surprise, Wolfram didn't push Conrad away or made any protest on the matter. "I shall send Hyerre as well. I am too, worried about my dear Wolfram's condition."

"There's nothing to worry about!" Wolfram said firmly. He sighed and looked at the floor, "I just need some rest so you needn't bother yourself." He added as he smiled at me reassuringly. "You don't need to send Hyerre, your majesty. Besides, I need to ask him a few questions while you're busy with Shibuya." Murata said. I saw the king smile at Murata's statement and I could only wonder why.

After that, Wolfram left the room with Conrad and Michael. I wonder what's wrong with him. He was fine this morning so why? Maybe it's because of what Hyerre said? Even so, I don't think he'll be affected easily by something like that. It's usually me who's affected and he's the one to support me. I frowned. Maybe I'll just leave it at that. Maybe he's feeling a bit unsure, after all, I am too…

…I hope that that's the only reason…

**oOo ****Kyou ****Kara ****Maou ****oOo**

**a/n: **sorry for the LATE update! Wah! It's hard to think of something to do with it, but anyway! I promise to finish this fic no matter how long it takes me! Yep, go me! Anyways…

Was the plot too quick or something? Tell me what you think! I actually cut this chapter short to chapter 4's actual ending but, I'll have that ending in the next chapter… oh well, I'll try to update as fast as I can! Summer vacation's closing in, but so it the finals and the deadline for our projects are near so…

R&R please! nn…!


	5. Chapter 5 Consolation

**a/n:** well yeah, sorry for the late update ONCE AGAIN!! As it appears to be, I don't think I can finish this fic before the end of summer vacation. But never fear (hehe, yeah right), coz I won't abandon this fic!! No matter how long it takes, I'll definitely finish it! Haha! Please excuse me for being so slow in writing! It's just so hard to think of how things should happen! Hahaha!

My deepest apologies to Medicine-san as well! I haven't finished with the fic dedicated especially for you as well! The one with the MaouWolfram pairing, I mean. Haha! I'll post it after I finish this fic and, of course, that fic as well.

Once more, I'm so sorry!

Haha, anyways! Onto the story!

As all might already know, _italicized_ words are either thoughts or for emphasis… :D

And as much as I failed to say before, Kyou Kara Maou is _definitely not mine_… But you all know that right?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Chapter 5 – Consolation: "Regretting is something we do so that we won't have to feel it again…"**

They walked through the long corridor towards the couple's room. Only the faint taps of their boots could be heard through the deafening silence that stretched for what seemed like eternity. The brunette sighed as he observed his younger brother's features. He looked pale, as he had observed earlier, but now that he looked closely, the blonde prince also looked a bit flustered and – he dare say it – a _bit _scared.

Another sigh, just what was it that happened before they went in the dining room!? Millions of possible causes invaded Conrad's head as they headed to the room.

They were in a different country so Wolfram was weaker than usual, seeing he can't use his maryoku, but that fact wasn't enough for him to be like this. There wasn't, as far as the soldier knew, any houseki in this land for they had asked for every single one of them to be sealed off somewhere for their visit. Besides, Gwendal, Michael and Günter would've felt it as well if there were any. He stole a glance a Michael who seemed to be lost in thought about his friend as well. He didn't look like he was affected by houseki.

Hm, so it wasn't houseki.

They had also been in human land countless times before, and he had never seen him act or look like this. Now that he thought about it, Wolfram never looked scared even when dealt with the biggest possible houseki stone in existence. If it wasn't because of houseki nor territory…

…_then what the hell is it!?_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Yuuri's POV**

I pouted as I stared at the closed door of the dining room. Maybe I _should _have gone with them. I mean, shouldn't I be the one beside _my _own fiancé when he's not feeling well or something? I stole a glance at Gwendal who, in turn, glared at me. I guess he wouldn't let me go no matter what I say. I sighed in defeat.

I wasn't the only one worrying. I know that Gwendal is worried too, though he makes it seem like he doesn't. After all, he _is _Wolfram's brother despite the fact that they don't seem to resemble each other much. I glanced at the people in the room. Yozak, Gwendal, Günter, Murata, me, the king and Hyerre were the only ones here now.

"Where would you tour us for the day, Zyxurio-heika?" Murata asked as he took his glass and drank from it. Zyxurio pondered a bit then replied, "I'd like to tour you around the castle first for this day." He said it with a smile. It's weird, having a tour around the castle instead of the kingdom itself. Is he planning something of some sort?

"I see, your castle is a bit large so I suggest we start early? I can't say we can have the treaty without Lord von Bielefeld but…"

The king nodded in agreement, "yes, I think he'll be angry if we don't include him when the actual treaty is signed." He said. What? Wasn't Murata finding it strange? In the past, when we signed treaties, the country was either explained to us, from its conditions to the regions. And if ever we were toured, we were toured in the country and _not _the castle. I saw the king smile at Murata's, in my opinion, naïve answer.

…is he planning something?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

Footsteps resounded in the hallway as the three men walked towards the seemingly far-off room. After what seemed like hours (although it was actually only for a few minutes), they finally stopped in front of the room. Wolfram stepped forth and opened the door, "You can return and guard Yuuri now," he said firmly, seemingly wanting to rid of his two companions.



"No." the two of them said simply. "Yuuri has enough guard." Conrad stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. It was more or less true. It can also be said that it was an understatement since Günter plus Gwendal equals to a thousand warriors and there was Yozak and the sage with them too, so that equals to a thousand and two men. Michael nodded in agreement.

Wolfram sighed in annoyance. He knew that it would be hard to get himself to be alone. Especially since, of all the people who could've accompanied him, it was _these two_. Wouldn't it have sufficed to have Günter come with him? He wanted to think things through, to get himself together… but with these two, they'd undoubtedly know that something's up, and with Michael here, it was certain that he'd do anything to get it out of the blond. He couldn't tell _anyone_ just yet. Not until he tells the sage. He couldn't risk _everybody_ becoming like he is right now.

Wolfram suppressed a sigh. He couldn't believe that after just two days here, he's already become like this: dismantled and vulnerable. What more for the following days? He would surely fall prey to those traitorous eyes around them. He had to pull himself together. _It won't take weeks to get through this so bear with it for now…_

At least, he hoped… But by the way things are going now: the signing of the treaty still at bay, who knows how many more days it would take? There was definitely something in this country that's making him like this, but what?

What kind of trick can possibly make him, the proud, strong-willed prince, _this_ anxious?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Michael's POV**

Things just can't get any weirder.

I'm positive that I don't know any of the people here but I get a familiar feeling from those two: the king and his general, I mean. Yeah, I've met someone from this country – the one who started the whole war with them actually – but he died, as far as I know and it's definitely not one of those two. No one has eyes as red as his.

Anyways, something's not right and I've been feeling this ever since we met those two, so I better keep an eye out.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

It wasn't like Wolfram to be late for breakfast or any other meetings of some sort. Well, that's probably one of the many changes, with the king here that is. That isn't that suspicious. So, I wonder if being _this_ talkative is another one of those changes too. A bit suspicious, especially _what_ they're talking about. I get the feeling that Wolfram knows something that he isn't willing to tell. And now is the worst part: spacing out.

It isn't like him to space out, especially not under these circumstances. After all, before he was a prince and the maou's fiancé, he was also a soldier, a captain at that. He should know better than anyone else that one should always be alert in the presence of those he can't trust. Especially since _that_ happened before. I clenched my fist at the thought.

It was probably a wise move for the sage to ask him to rest for the day. If things would've continued the way they were, with Wolfram spacing out and all, he might have been hypnotized or something. Well, I guess it was predictable of geika since he's all _wise_, ne? Anyways, Wolfram really has to snap out of this! Even Conrad's worried.

I pouted. I guess we're all kind of spacing out on our own. Even me, as I've noticed, I'm also ranting in my mind. We finally stopped walking, thank goodness. Actually, it's not like I noticed we were walking for a long time (or a short time, I don't really know) since I was quite _busy_ as you would've noticed.

Wolfram stopped in front of the door and put a hand on the door knob, but he didn't open it like he was _supposed_ to. "You can return and guard Yuuri now," he said firmly. He obviously wants to get rid of us, this idiot. The answer was just as obvious. He should've already known the answer, so why bother asking? _Is it really THAT big a deal?_

Nonetheless, "No." was our simple and obvious answer. It surprises me when people say the same things at the exact same time. Well, nothing strange with this time I guess because…

"Yuuri has enough guard."

Well said by Conrad, if I do say so myself. And of course, "And we were practically _ordered_ to be your company" I added. I swear I heard him curse a bit. "No one ordered you…" he muttered more to himself, probably knowing defeat when he's at it. I sighed. I'm sensing _a lot _of negative aura here.

"Hey, Wolf… What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out since… well, this morning. What happened before breakfast?" I asked as I let myself in and sat myself on a chair that was conveniently close to the bed (where my conversation partner is currently sitting). I heard the door close with a click, courtesy of Conrad. Wolfram averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at neither mine nor Conrad's eyes. My eyebrows furrowed.

_Definitely hiding something…_

"Nothing. Yuuri and I just avoided the king and got a bit… _lost_…" My lips form a thin line. He's definitely either lying or hiding something. He's not one to admit getting lost so easily, not even to me; much less in front of Conrad. I get that they've made up, with him accepting his company a while ago, but _it's just not that easy!_ So I guess he's hiding something. Well, if he thinks that only that much detail (humiliating as it can be for him) can save him from _my_ inquiries, well he's dead wrong.

"And?" I pushed. He laid in the bed, back facing us, "Nothing. Hyerre found us then we came to the room." He said in a small voice. "Nothing? Not even a little bit of adventure or something? I mean, it _did_ take you almost an hour to get there." I said with a mocking tone.

"Michael, you're pushing it…" he replied with a warning tone. Yeah right, like I'm gonna be afraid of that… "Yep, that's what I intended to do." I countered with a smirk, not that he'd see it anyways. "You also looked a bit flustered when you entered the room. You also winced when the king mentioned their ability of hypnotizing people. And yes, I also noted a _small_ glint of fear in your eyes." I enumerated. I saw his body tense up a bit when I mentioned that glint. I _am_ an observant person by nature, and of course, I am wishing that _that_ was the only reason I saw that fear. Despite my being a bit of a rude bastard, I do care for my friends and allies, especially this particular bastard who happened to be my best friend.

"Yep, I think that's enough to prove that I'm willing to believe what I saw more than what you're telling me." I said with a bit of bitterness. Of course, I don't expect him to tell me everything even though we're best friends. After all, everyone has their secrets. But I want him to at least trust me on things like this because even if I am not his fiancé, or brother…

…I will definitely _not_ betray the first person to put his trust in me…

…I can only hope he'll get it drilled right into his brain…

…or do I have to do it for him?

Right after I thought that _thought_ (I guess that's kind of redundant but, whatever), Conrad put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "That's quite enough, Michael. I'm sure there's a _good_ reason why he doesn't want to tell us." He said, "So, can you forgive Wolfram for now?" he smiled understandingly, and that was then that I realized that my face wasn't as pleasant as it usually is: I was frowning _big time_. Well, I can't help it. This is _just like _that time with Rio… He _wouldn't_ tell me anything and all that disaster happened… I don't want that to happen again. _I don't think he can handle anymore if history were to repeat itself…_

…but heika's here now. I just hope he could also change what would happen if the worst comes to him…

I looked at the lump under the covers of the bed and sighed. Yeah, he must have right? Well, he better have or else, I'll be sure to hit him on the head. "Fine…" I said as I turned my head to my side. Although, I admit, I was surprised at what Wolfram said next… not just surprised but I also felt a bit guilty…

…guilty that I had _forgotten_ to think about his side…

"I – I will tell you, but… just not now… _not yet_…"

That was the line… The line that proved he had a reason for not telling us. My eyes soften a bit and my pout grew bigger. I noted a bit of glumness in his voice. I sighed. Now I feel a whole hell of bad for saying those things. Maybe I made him feel worse, contrary to what I'm supposed to do. He's all, what? Depressed? Yeah, it seemed like he was. He doesn't need to be like that just because of what I said! Okay, I guess it's kind of my fault.

I picked up a pillow that was conveniently lying beside my chair. I guess the maids never had the opportunity, or the sense, to clean up a guest's room, huh? A king's room at that. Anyways, I threw the fairly soft pillow at the lump, which made it face me with a growl. "What was that for!?" he asked, annoyed.

"You don't need to feel gloomy just because of what I said, idiot. I guess that I should've stopped to consider what you were thinking or something…" Well, yeah. That's about the best I can think of saying as an apology. I don't really know, but I feel that he was _confused, _about what? I have no idea.

I stood up and ruffled his hair… I think I'll be the one to drill it on his head… "You don't need to tell me everything, but I want you to at least believe that I won't betray you…" I muttered; a bit embarrassed as I looked in his eyes which were a bit wider than usual, perhaps because of surprise at my actions. I smiled at him: a smile only for him…

"…after all, you are the _only_ one who trusted me _then_, right?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Wolfram's POV**

"Nothing. Yuuri and I just avoided the king and got a bit… _lost_…" I admitted. This way, I'm not _exactly_ lying. We did get lost, ne? But I guess I'm lying when I said that nothing really happened. I know I can't hide it, especially from Michael. He's just _too observant, _in fact his attitude kind of resembles that of Geika except his being a rude at times. Yes, that can be helpful at times but right now, I'd prefer for him to be as observant as Yuuri: in other words, _a lot_ _less_ observant than he is now.

"And?" he pushed as I laid myself on the bed, back facing them. I can't face them now, can I? I know I can't hide what happened forever (not that I mean too), but I will as long as I can. "Nothing. Hyerre found us then we came to the room."

"Nothing? Not even a little bit of adventure or something? I mean, it _did_ take you almost an hour to get there." I sense a lot of sarcasm in his voice now. I didn't know what to answer. So I said something he wouldn't counter, unless he was _frustrated._ "Michael, you're pushing it…" I said with a hint of warning. And I guess he _was_ frustrated because he snapped back, "Yep, that's what I intended to do." I know he's frustrated, but I doubt that he knew it himself.

"You also looked a bit flustered when you entered the room. You also winced when the king mentioned their ability of hypnotizing people. And yes, I also noted a _small_ glint of fear in your eyes." My body tensed as he said it without humor… nothing. He was dead serious. I sighed quietly. _Why does he have to be so damned observant?_ And I had a glint of fear? Maybe I should really consider covering these eyes of mine. They give away too much than I intend to let on.

"Yep, I think that's enough to prove that I'm willing to believe what I saw more than what you're telling me." He continued… _bitterly_. He rarely uses that tone against me. _He's angry_. No, not angry… he's disappointed? My eyes widen. He thinks that I don't trust him? Of course I do! That's the last thing I want him to think! Especially under these circumstances…

"That's quite enough, Michael. I'm sure there's a _good_ reason why he doesn't want to tell us." I heard Conrad said. I do… "So, can you forgive Wolfram for now?" My frown grew at these words. Now I feel miserable. Damn… Why does it have to be so complicated?!

"Fine…" I heard him say in a weak voice.

"I…"

I started but, I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry? No, that's not right. It's not like I did something wrong. I want to assure him that I do trust him, but I _can't _tell him until I've told the sage. Is that logical? Is that an acceptable reason? I don't really know but, I guess I should tell it straight to the point, right? Well, at least I _tried_ to…

"…I will tell you, but…" I bit my lip, why does it have to be so hard? "…just not now… _not yet_…" I emphasized a bit as a sign that there's something I need before telling them, Conrad and him… I sighed. Everything is getting screwed up. My head feels like it's going to explode from too much of this… _I really need to calm down…_

"Uh…" I let out when something – a pillow – hit me on the back. I sat up and looked at him in annoyance. What was with him?! I was here, all serious and he goes throwing a pillow – who-knows-where-it-came-from – at me! So like most who would be done such an act, I growled, "What was that for!?"

He stood up from the chair and walked towards me as he said, "You don't need to feel gloomy just because of what I said, idiot. I guess that I should've stopped to consider what you were thinking or something…" Ah, so he apologizes by calling me an idiot? That's probably _the best_ way to say you're sorry… I'm sarcastic about that, obviously…

But he rarely does this, so I suppose I should be grateful. He has a pride higher than mine after all… And my pride is considerably high… _very high _actually…

"Wha–!?" I blurted when a hand suddenly attacked my head. My eyes widen in shock, of course. Well, now that I thought about it, I shouldn't have been, since he has the habit of ruffling my hair at times that I… _feel miserable_… "You don't need to tell me everything, but I want you to at least believe that I won't betray you…" he muttered silently. My eyes soften and a sad frown marred my face. Here we go again with this betrayal thing… I opened my mouth to retort but he smiled at me and I was sort of forced to bite back whatever it was I was going to say, not that I actually thought over what I was about to say.

"…after all, you are the _only_ one who trusted me _then_, right?" he added with a pleasant and soft tone. My eyes widen even more… That was a long time ago. Now it occurred to me that that time was a _very important_ time for him and for me as well. Everybody doubted him, said he was a traitor, and this was a big thing considering the war. I don't know why they kept on accusing him even though he's full mazoku. I did believe in him, and I was right to do so. Or else he would've been sent in the front lines like Conrad and the others even though we were of the same age. Age didn't matter during the war – especially if you were suspected as a traitor – and Yuuri wasn't there yet so a lot of people were still ruthless… I lowered my head and stole a glance at Conrad…

I really wish that I could've done something for him then too…

…_but my pride was in the way…_

I leaned on Michael… just like _that_ time when I found out that _he_ was the traitor, when I felt helpless like I've never felt before in my life… the one I had never even doubted… not once… But that's all in the past now. I can only regret that I didn't do anything for Conrad… that I failed to stop _him_ from killing my father… that I gave in to _his_ wishes to not trust anyone… I scrunched my eyes and pushed the thought away… Well, regretting is something we do so that we won't have to feel it again.**(1)**

…so now…

…I won't make the same mistake again…

"…thank you…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

So there I was, looking a lot wimpier than my fiancé. I was in my best friend's arms and my brother was there too. Thank Shinou I didn't let that king bring Hyerre with us. Michael was caressing my hair and I'm assuming that Conrad's smiling, only assuming though since my face is practically _buried_ onto Michael's uniform. There was silence and everything was nice and peaceful…

…until Michael decided to be the bastard he was…

"So, is it really alright?"

"Hm? What is?" I replied obliviously. He stopped caressing my hair and replied blankly, "Well, leaving Hyerre with heika I mean…" My head shot up and I glared at him, "What do you mean?" I said. I know _exactly_ what he means, but just to make sure. I can't afford to look more of an idiot than I already did, do I?

He turned his back from me and walked a few steps away from the bed I was in, "Well, I _thought_ you noticed it too. He was looking at heika for the most part…" he said with a suggestive tone. I frowned. Well, it's not like they're _alone_, right? Well, at least I hope – they wouldn't leave them alone, right? I mean, it's Zyxurio he's supposed to talk to NOT Hyerre!!

"Wolfram, you don't need to worry about Yuuri. He's with Gwendal _and_ Günter, after all." Conrad said with an assuring tone. "You're missing the point…" I hissed. I'm not questioning his _safety_ damn it, I know he's safe with those two! I just don't trust Hyerre _with _Yuuri. I know he won't cheat on me, but it won't hurt to be _sure_.

Through my unspoken rants, I could vaguely hear Conrad tell Michael to stop teasing me, but I'm not sure nor do I care. There are a lot more important things to think about, like what to shout at the wimp when he enters this room…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Conrad's POV**

"Michael, you should stop teasing Wolfram like that." I told him. Although I got to hand it to him, he made Wolfram himself again, however stupid his tactics were. Wolfram seems to be thinking about what he's going to shout at Yuuri tonight. I sighed.

Good luck to you, Yuuri…

I noticed Michael frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked without thinking. He smiled humorlessly, "I guess I'm guilty for hiding things as well." He muttered so as to not let Wolfram hear us. "What do you mean?" I inquired again, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Hyerre…" he whispered. Yes, he said earlier that he was looking at Yuuri a lot. So what else did he notice?

"What about him?"

He looked at me with seriousness and stole a glance at Wolfram, "I did say that he was looking at heika a lot but it's not just that…"

"What do you mean?" I asked for the second time around. He sighed and looked at me once more…

"Well, he was looking at Wolfram _a lot more_…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"Zyxurio-heika?" Yuuri let out as he pointed at the king's outfit. He had a plain long-sleeved, white shirt with red outlines and midnight blue pants. He also had a golden, locket-like pendant with chains to wrap it around his neck. His mauve cape draped on his left arm. Zyxurio just stared bewilderedly at the maou.

"Hm? Oh, well, you don't expect me to wear _this _ALL DAY do you? It's much too hot…" he replied with as much movements imaginable for that statement – fanning himself. Yuuri laughed good-naturedly, "No, I don't mind."

Yuuri smiled at his simplicity.

Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

'_This castle IS big…'_ was the thought that crossed Yuuri's mind as they walked through the corridors of the main castle. The grounds were practically swarming with different kinds of plants and fortunately enough, there was a path for people to walk in. It was actually quite nice, considering how void of trees it was on Earth. "What made you want all these plants here anyways?" Yuuri let out before he could stop himself. Murata snickered.

Zyxurio enumerated carefully, "Well, most of the plants here are either for medicine, for easier hypnosis, for releasing hypnosis, for making antidotes and poisons, for – "

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… I thought you didn't use poisons?" Yuuri said in bewilderment. The king looked at them with a devious grin and replied, "I lied…"

At the horrific expressions he received from Yuuri, Günter, and Yozak – not to mention the additional wrinkles Gwendal showcased – he laughed hysterically, "It's a joke…" he assured while trying oh-so-hard to calm himself down. "We don't use poisons, but we need them to create the antidotes." Yuuri and the others sighed while Murata laughed and patted the king on the shoulders, "I like your sense of humor…" he said with a grin. "You do? Well I'm honored." He exclaimed with pride as he laughed once more.



"He _liked_ THAT joke? It almost gave me a heart-attack!" Yuuri hissed, annoyed. A hand touched his shoulder, "Heika is always like that, although at times, you can't be sure whether what he says is _truly_ a joke or not." The owner of the hand, who turned out to be Hyerre, said. Yuuri frowned, was he trying to mess with his mind?

"I think I can tell a joke from a serious statement." Yuuri snapped as he shrugged Hyerre's hand off. Well, he would never hear the end of it from Wolfram if he decided to take _his_ advice, right?

Besides, who knows? He might be the one they _aren't_ supposed to trust and not the king. After all, as of now, anything goes, right?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"Hey, I just remembered…"

"Hm?" the blue-eyed king inquired at the double black's comment. "Well, go on. We are here to tour you and all. And that, of course, includes answering your questions…" he said. "Well, I don't exactly know where it is but this morning, when we kind of _got lost_ and Hyerre found us, we were in front of a door."

"A door?"

"Yes, a big, emerald green door with golden knobs. There were inscriptions written in it, although before Wolfram and I could see to it, Hyerre told us it was a forbidden room." Yuuri recounted as he looked at the king. The king looked at Hyerre, "I actually don't know…"

"What?" Yuuri said, more than asked. How can he _not_ know when he's the king!?

"Well, I was of noble blood but I didn't fancy staying in _this_ castle so I stayed in a different castle."

"Why is that?" Murata asked. The king sighed, "To be quite frank, I hated Xyrion-heika. He was too inconsiderate and only thought about getting power and his hatred for demons. I can't really see any basis for his hatred, though. He's just _unreasonable_ as ever, I guess."

The sage adjusted his glasses which made it glint mysteriously. "I don't know if you've heard, but your previous king… He died on the morning we got here." He stated. Silence reigned for a few minutes until the new king decided to break it, "What happened to him? I don't think Yuuri-heika would allow him to be executed, even though he nearly killed _my dear _Wolfram."

Yuuri's eyebrow visibly twitched, _'Just when will he admit that Wolfram's my fiancé!?'_

"No, of course not. Yuuri-heika would never allow such a course of action, even to Belal!" Günter said in Yuuri's defense while he was too busy thinking of the Zephrion king's density. "Yes, yes. I understand that. That's why I said 'I don't think…'" Zyxurio said with hands in a defensive pose – Günter was literally going to stampede into him. Really, Günter was too dramatic…

Gwendal sighed, "Your previous king committed suicide in his cell. As strange as it may seem, it appeared as though he strangled himself with his shackles." He related with a little – just a little – grump in his voice. It is understandable since things were indeed, _very _– more like extremely – weird.

At that revelation from Gwendal, the king's eyes widen in seemingly great surprise, "Suicide? Are you sure it isn't anything else?" Gwendal's wrinkles evidently increased, "What do you mean by that?" The king's humorous aura dissipated and was replaced by a considerably serious one, "He – he isn't someone who would kill himself just because he got caught. He's got the thickest skin out of anyone I've encountered so far, it's almost or it probably is _disgusting_…" he said while facing the other way, his hair swaying with the wind, bitterness plain in his voice.

"Zyxurio-heika, you seem to know a lot about the previous king despite not living in _this_ castle…" Murata said bluntly as he raised his head to look at the king. Zyxurio laughed humorlessly, "My, you _are_ the great sage. Hm, you are right in thinking that I know him personally. In fact…" he said and trailed off as he faced Yuuri and the others with a serious, yet pleasant, smile…

"He is my elder brother…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Gwendal's POV**

This has got to be a joke…

_They appointed that guy's brother as king!?_ Couldn't they have found a better candidate? Like someone NOT related to that bastard perhaps? I turned to Günter who snapped out of his 'dramatic mode' and switched to his 'serious mode', thank goodness. I took a look at the others as well. Yuuri-heika had his mouth open in surprise. I shook my head – _definitely very un-king like_, not that he acted like a king anyways. Yozak had nothing to show but a sarcastic smile. Geika on the other hand…

…was as unreadable as ever…



Really, if he knew something, I really, _really_ wish he'd let us in on it…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**a/n: **What the hell? Even I was confused… I sensed a lot of negative energy in this chapter and Wolfram was a bit (more like SOOOO…) Out Of Character… TT waaah! I'm sorry for that! I tried to reveal things while still maintaining secrecy of some, though I obviously failed… Haha! So much for wanting to reveal things while confusing you, anyways, I was the confused one. Sorry if this whole fic has become a pandemonium. I'll try to relate what happened to Wolfram's father and whatever else I've said in this chapter, I can't remember either. Hahaha! Anyways, here are some credits!!

– this line came from X Clamp. Sorata said it to Kamui. :p

What? That's all?? Haha, maybe I should've said "Here is a credit" ne? Anyways, sorry for any typos, wrong grammars, wrong usage of words and other kinds of flaws you can see, notice, or make up from this story of mine. Haha! I also apologize for the confusion. To make it clearer, I'll say one thing…

There IS a bad guy, alright? As for who it is… Well, who knows but Shinou? Haha! Okay, I'm kind of laughing at myself here… Sorry for that!

I drew a picture of Zyxurio and Hyerre but I have YET to post it anywhere. I'll let you know when I do… :D

Well how was it? **R&R** please!! Any reaction will be very much appreciated! Non-members of can review too, just in case anyone's interested… :D

I also apologize for not being able to reply to ALL of your reviews. But I assure you all that I appreciate them all very much. Thank you!! :D

Unknownymous.Cyclone05


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**a/n: **Aww, I'm really, _really_ sorry for the late update last time. T,T It was hard to think of something quite _sensible_ to put up... :p

I'm also sorry for the pandemonium-like chapter 5! –and five was supposed to be my favorite number. Especially with the sudden mentions of past events _that doesn't make sense._ I'm so, _so_ sorry! I tried my best to make sense of the things I wrote there with this chapter - and did so as quick as I could… I hope it helps, however little…

I'm really sorry!!

Anyways, lesson learned: Don't post a fic unless you've finished the whole thing.

Well, here's the story…

**Chapter 6 – Revelations: "It's my turn to protect you…"**

"Please don't judge me for being his brother. I assure you that I am nothing like him, although I know that would be _quite_ hard to believe." He stated, his smile fading into a blank expression. Yuuri didn't like where this conversation was going. The atmosphere was just _too_ tense for his liking. He couldn't believe that the previously _normal_ and _cheery_, well sort of, atmosphere had become so _thick _and _tense_ with just a revelation from Zyxurio. Yuuri sighed.

"Well, yeah. Being brothers _don't_ always mean you're the same." He said nervously. Yes, that was the atmosphere's fault. Gwendal and the others looked at him in disbelief, which just made him all the more nervous, "Well, you've met Shori, right? I mean, we're brothers but we're _definitely_ NOT alike." He added, trying to reason things out. He didn't even know why he was standing up for a guy who might be a threat – in relation to Wolfram – or a bad, scheming guy, who knows? But he didn't want people to be judged just like that – based on someone else. He believed that each people were different and this was no exception.

"This situation is quite different from yours and Shori-sama's, heika." Günter started. "How _is_ it different? We're brothers and Zyxurio and that other king are too! We are different from each other even though we're siblings! You should understand, Gwendal. You have brothers too! Do you actually want Conrad and Wolfram to be judged based on _your_ attitude and way of life instead of their own?!" Yuuri countered. Really, he was fighting for a person who could easily hypnotize them into being his pawn…

Maybe he was hypnotized and that was why he was speaking up for him… Yuuri shrugged the idea off. He was quite sure that he said what he said because he wanted to. Well, who knows? He hasn't been hypnotized before so he had _no idea_ what it felt like. Was this how it felt? If he _was_ hypnotized, would he even be able to think like this? Would he want to do the things asked of him? Would he be conscious of being hypnotized? Could he even think like himself, just like this? Well, what the hell…

…It wasn't like he _wanted_ to find out…

...unless he _was_ hypnotized that is, he didn't really know…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Gwendal's POV**

"How _is_ it different? We're brothers and Zyxurio and that other king are too! We are different from each other even though we're siblings! You should understand, Gwendal. You have brothers to! Do you actually want Conrad and Wolfram to be judged based on _your_ attitude and way of life instead of their own?!" Yuuri said and it made me stop in my tracks. He was right. I _didn't_ want anyone to judge them by what I do and I know that they don't want to be either. But this is _different!_ This man is the leader of the country who started the war twenty years ago! He's ancestors are the reason behind many tragedies from the war!

_So who the hell can trust someone like that!?_

"You're right, heika. I don't. But Günter _is_ right. This matter is different from what you are relating." I said briefly, with a huge attempt to hide my frustration. "Yes, it might. But it doesn't change the fact that each people have their own lives and would like to keep apart from what their families have done." He replied stubbornly. I sighed. He's _always_ like this. _Always…_

Did someone hypnotize him? Although it is _like_ him to defend someone he barely knows, we can't be too sure. I glanced at the king; he was looking at Yuuri, eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. If he did it, he _didn't_ look like it. So if it's not him, then… Hyerre; his face was as blank as geika's. We were here the whole time and I didn't notice _any_ suspicious movements, speeches or whatever that could be considered – as uninformed as we are – as a _method _of hypnotizing anyone. Besides, this is the maou here, however _un-maou-like_

he is. I'd like to think he wouldn't be controlled _so easily._

I opened my mouth for a retort but geika had enough decency to stop us, "Alright, that's _quite_ enough!" he said calmly, but in a dangerous tone, "We're here to sign a treaty and not start a war. And right now, we're here to _tour_ the castle and not have a brawl, remember?" he added, with a more pleasant tone. I sighed, _that_ tone sent shivers down my spine, as much as I hate to admit it. This is the first time I've heard him use it, as far as I can remember. I calmed myself down. He was right. We'll be playing the enemy's game if we start to doubt each other…

But if one of us was hypnotized then we're in a lot of trouble…

…_if only we knew how they do it!_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Murata's POV**

I narrowed my eyes. Gwendal is starting to doubt Shibuya.

"Geika, it would be bad if this continues." Yozak murmured and I sighed. He was right. If this continues, it might be Lord von Voltaire who would be hypnotized, "Alright, that's _quite_ enough!" I said with the warning tone I used against Shinou before. I felt Yozak wince behind me, but no matter. He'll survive. I sighed and continued with my normal voice, "We're here to sign a treaty and not start a war. And right now, we're here to _tour_ the castle and not have a brawl, remember?"

At that, thankfully enough, Lord von Voltaire managed to stop the retort he was going to throw at Shibuya. I guess things are more complicated than I thought. Maybe I should ask about their past with Zephrion? If Lord von Voltaire sees enough reason in doubting the king even after what Shibuya said, then there must have been something that happened… Something connected to Lord von Bielefeld, perhaps? Why else would he have been so angry? That was the war twenty years ago, if I'm not mistaken. I sighed…

"Let's continue the tour, shall we?" I suggested. "Of course…" the king replied as he led us through the corridors. I timed my steps just enough for me to be beside Hyerre. Well, I did say I was going to ask him something, right?

"Why do you feel the need to hide your right eye with your hair?" I asked in a voice only he could hear. I smirked as I saw him tense up and halt for a bit. Oh, did I say something wrong? I just asked a perfectly normal, however weird and random, question, right? No reason to be surprised. He could've just laughed at its stupidity and say that he likes his hair that way or something…

…unless he had a _particular_ reason for it…

I stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong?" I said; my eyes unreadable as usual. He seemed to have composed himself, "Nothing…" he said as he started walking once more. "So, would you care to answer my question?" I swear that he glared at me when I pushed. I might be in trouble or something here, but who cares? It's not like I've never died before and anyone would be a million years too early if they want to hypnotize me, modesty aside. After all, even if I act like I'm ignorant and weak, I _still _am, Shinou's strategist and _the_ great sage, right?

"There's no particular reason…" Hyerre finally replied. I smirked again, "You're lying." I stated. Am I good at driving people to the edge or what? I would've laughed, if only _I _wasn't as serious as the situation is. He glanced at me, wearily I presume, "Then why do you suppose I hide it?" he asked. By this, I can guess that he thinks I have some sort of idea as to why. Well, if he knew my record for guessing things, he would definitely not want me to guess why, especially when I'm serious. I looked at him knowingly. If he thinks that I don't know _anything_ about hypnotism, then he's really naïve or at least, more so than their king. _Well if he really wanted me to guess…_ why not? Who knows, I might hit the jackpot…

…_who knows?_

"_I'm not sure_ but If I had to guess, I'd say…

…probably because it _isn't_ as blue as your left eye?"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"Where was that room, Hyerre?"

The king asked his general. Hyerre looked up at him, visibly disturbed by something. "I shall lead the way…" he muttered as he increased his speed, obviously wanting to get away from the sage. Yuuri glanced at Murata's _mysterious_ expression. Man, he hated it when Murata's like this. It's mostly when there are _complicated_ things happening that he has _that_ expression. He doesn't even know much about Zephrion and the war that occurred between it and Shin Makoku. He could only imagine the reasons why Gwendal and the others were so weary.

"Ne…" Yuuri said, directing to the other king, "What are your people like?" he asked normally. Zyxurio looked at him then straight ahead once more, now with a frown. "I am sad to say, Yuuri-heika, many people in this country are _very_ selfish that they'd kill for what they want, however unreasonable." Yuuri's eyes widen. Wasn't it hard to rule over people like that? And that he said, "That must be hard on you…" Zyxurio put on a tired – in a sarcastic kind of way – expression, "Ah, it is. But even though there are _many_ people who act like that, there are also many who want to live in peace. So I better find a way to _spread _that way of thinking before I lose every single person in this country." He said with a smile – _besides, it wasn't like that before_. Yuuri smiled at the sentiment, he couldn't believe how optimistic this guy was. Well he had to be, since he liked Wolfram – that made Yuuri's face cringe in irritation.

Then a thought occurred to Yuuri, however strange, "Couldn't you hypnotize your people to do good things? I mean, it _would_ be convenient and others won't get hurt." He said. Zyxurio looked at him in surprise, then laughed, "Yes, I _could_ do that. But I need to make eye contact with each and every one of them, and that would be quite troublesome." Yuuri looked at the blue-eyed king, "So you need eye contact to hypnotize people?"

He nodded, "But that's not the only method, although that _is_ the most reliable, common and easy way. There are other methods unknown to others, although people from our family practically made every member memorize each and every means to do so." He said with a tired sigh with a cringe of his face at the memory of an – in Yuuri's imagination – extremely old and thick book. Yuuri laughed at the expression, "Yeah, I can imagine why you'd make that face…" he said. He could vaguely remember having to memorize the periodic table of elements and it wasn't easy. He can only imagine what it would have been like for this poor guy.

"So, what happens when you don't cancel the hypnotism on a person as you die? Does it last?" Yuuri asked randomly. Well, he _had_ to ask. Hyerre said something about that, so probably he can get some clues or whatever. He'll leave it to Murata to analyze because he wasn't the Great Sage for nothing. Zyxurio looked at him again and this time with a frown, "So _he_ told you something, huh?" he muttered, although Yuuri was quite sure he wasn't suppose to hear that remark. Was he talking about Hyerre? How'd he know? The king sighed, "Yes, it does. It becomes stronger when the person who casted it dies, just like curses. But there is a way to cancel it out. As I said, the plants on our castle grounds are used to make antidotes – antidotes both for poison and hypnotism. The antidotes vary depending on the method one uses… And since a piece of the person's mind remains, so does a part of his soul – his spirit."

Yuuri heard a snort, "But _you're_ the best person at making antidotes and defenses against them, right?" Hyerre commented. Zyxurio smiled, "Yeah, that's right but there is _one_ person who can cast hypnotism that even _I _have trouble finding a cure to…" he said as he looked at Hyerre's leading back. Yuuri looked at the king. If he was the best, then who could it possibly be? "Who is _this_ person?" Yuuri asked, not that he expected to know who it was. Well, Gwendal and the others might…

…this was the least he could do at the moment…

…_as their king…_

To think of it, no one has spoken. Gwendal and the others were completely silent throughout their conversation. "Well…" the king started and that made Yuuri look up to him once more. "He was a master in hypnotism even though he was still a kid and he died in the war, but many are still under his hypnotism, until now. I haven't discovered which method he used and how to cure it. I'm sure that Lord von Voltaire and the others know _very_ well who he is. _Especially_ Wolfram von Bielefeld…" Yuuri's eyes widen at the mention of Wolfram's name. What did he mean?

"Who is _he?_" Yuuri asked, feeling a different kind of tension than before radiate from Gwendal. When he turned to look, he saw Günter's serious look, Gwendal's angry expression, Murata's mysterious gaze, and Yozak's forlorn look. Yuuri never noticed that all of them, including Hyerre had stopped walking. "Gwendal, do you know who he is?" Gwendal looked at Yuuri, then darted his gaze towards Zyxurio. His eyes narrowed more than ever as he asked, "Was _he_ the traitor?"

Zyxurio closed his eyes and turned his back against Gwendal and the others, "Yes, he was a traitor to your country. He was the one who started the war twenty years ago…" Yuuri saw Gwendal's expression change from angry, to horrified. He vaguely deciphered Gwendal mouth the syllables "io". Zyxurio's blue eyes opened once more as he looked at Hyerre…

"Rio Sufilriea, the youngest supreme hypnotist of our country…"

"What's he got to do with Wolfram?" Yuuri demanded, his eyes narrowing. Zyxurio's expression became somber, "I'm sorry to say, but I think it would be better if your companions were to be the one to explain the events to you in details. After all, I only have details from _my_ point of view then." Yuuri looked at Gwendal's expression, it was angry, but not at Zyxurio. But at who? At what? A memory? Just who _is_ Rio anyways? Yuuri turned around and started to follow Hyerre and Zyxurio's lead once more, he could always ask later, right? In the mean time, he should ask other things.

…he needed to know more if he wanted to be of use somehow…

…_if he wanted to protect him this time around…_

He should get all the information he can get right now. After all, he left Wolfram in the care of others while he spends his time here – with his rival. He should make the most of it, be the information invalid or not. Murata should be able to tell somehow. Although Yuuri didn't sense any treacherous or malicious aura around the king, that wasn't the same for Hyerre. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Hyerre. Ever since that time when he found us in front of those doors… He don't know if it was just because he held Wolfram's hand _far longer_ than Yuuri had preferred him to, but…

…_something just wasn't right…_

Anyways, he can't just flaunt his suspicions here and now, can he? Besides, it was Zyxurio who said he could ask anything he wanted or something like that.

Silence reigned until he chose to break it with, yet, another question. "You said that Rio was a supreme hypnotist. If he wasn't the leader, how _could_ he have caused the war?" Zyxurio sighed, "Well, Yuuri-heika, since he was the best hypnotist, he held quite a high status in our country's leaders; so when he _did_ what he did, the king at that time could've done nothing but back him up. Besides, even if the king _refused _to back him up, he couldn't have said no to Rio."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've seen the king at that time, only once. His eyes were red." Yuuri couldn't understand what _that_ has got to do with everything. He thought that it was common in this world to have various eye colors – aside from black – even red? So what was so strange about the previous king having red eyes? Yuuri sighed. It was getting harder and harder to process all this in. He could only wish _someone _would help him with the questioning or something. "What's wrong with having red eyes?" he continued to question.

"Well, the reason eye contact is needed is for that person you are to hypnotize to extract your will, and for you to have control over him/her. But a sign of a person being hypnotized is that as they extract a 'piece of the hypnotist's mind', they also extract the eye color of their hypnotist. I don't know whether some would call it a side effect, or a trademark, but for Rio… it was definitely a trademark. He's the only one with eyes as red as that." He explained after some thought. He looked at Murata and smiled, "I know that His Eminence would like to ask why I knew him so well again." He added knowingly. Murata smirked and adjusted his glasses, "Well?" he said.

"Well, he's my brother's best friend, along with Hyerre here."

Why did it seem like every one of the people they could consider their enemies were somewhat related to this guy? Was it pure coincidence or not? Is Yuuri right in thinking that he _could_ be trusted?

"We're here…" Hyerre called as they stopped in front of the unusually huge emerald-green doors (which eerily reminded Yuuri so much of Wolfram's eyes), after walking for what seemed like hours, but that was just for some minutes, right?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

Wolfram opened his eyes and found himself _finally_ alone in his and Yuuri's room– although knowing Conrad, they're probably just outside_._ He probably fell asleep while thinking of what to shout at Yuuri – which was the most logical thing that he could think, could've happened…

He bowed his head, "A dream, huh?" he muttered to no one in particular as he remembered the dream. It _was_ _just _a dream, he thought with the intention of convincing himself.

'_It was a dream but it was once reality…'_

A small voice said at the back of his head. He closed his eyes tightly and held his head. _'I don't want to see it again…'_ He had stopped dreaming that day five years ago, so why did it start again now? That is already a part of history and as much as he wanted to change it, he couldn't. Why… _Why wouldn't it go away!?_

"_Michael! Did Rio come back from his country already?" he asked with such enthusiasm – not even caring to mention the others that came with the man. Michael's face turned sour at Wolfram's noise. Well, whatever. He understood why Wolfram liked the guy so much – he was kind. And that was probably all that he needed to earn the blonde's affections. "Ah, he did with some oth –" and he left, running, even before Michael had finished his sentence. He stopped by the main entrance and saw them – saw him. "Rio…" he breathed as he walked towards the group, paying no attention to others. Then he looked closely, "Wolfram…"_

…_there was definitely something different…_

Why did he change all of a sudden, he didn't know… He wasn't like that before… _he wasn't unreasonable…_

_He walked through the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle with Michael. "Ne, Michael. I haven't seen Rio-sama all day, have you?" he said all of a sudden. Michael frowned at Wolfram's inquiry and Wolfram could only wonder why then. "Why'd you want to see him so much?" The blonde boy just shrugged, "I don't know…" he said as they continued to walk. Wolfram stopped at his room and bid Michael good night. And like the good son he was, Wolfram obeyed his mother. He walked to the mirror his mother gave him and saw something… something was different about his reflection…_

Wolfram laid himself on the bed. That was right, he wanted to see Rio that time he saw something strange with himself and he didn't know why… _not then…_

"_What's this?" a man with blue eyes handed him a blue rose. The man just smiled and made him take the rose, "Please always keep it with you…" was all he said before he went away. "Who was that?" Michael had asked him as he arrived with Conrad. Wolfram looked at the direction the man went, "I don't know…" He looked at the rose and smelled it – its scent was relaxing… But never did he keep it with him, he just left it in his room, though the constant changing colors of his eyes had ceased during the night._

He closed his eyes. Just who _was _that anyways, and what was that blue rose_… Would it have prevented everything if I had followed his advice?_

"_Wolfram, you know that I love you right?" a man with ruby eyes asked him. Wolfram's heart was beating fast and his eyes widen. All he could do was nod, without him even noticing. Rio smiled at him. Wolfram didn't know what was happening anymore. He could feel Rio's hands caressing his hair but that was it. He couldn't avert his gaze… he couldn't move… Why should he? He had the perfect view of those beautiful red eyes. He'd follow anything he would say… yes… "Then don't tell _anyone_ about my abilities. You can't trust them, Wolfram… You can't trust anyone but me… because I'm the only one who really cares…"_

His eyes were turning red every now and then – except at night. It was much, much later that he found out why… when it was much, _much too late…_

"_There are traitors within these walls. I suspect humans!" Stoffel announced. Wolfram froze as he stole a glance at his older brother. Just why did he have to be human? "Doesn't that include the people from Zephrion?" Michael had asked. The prince's eyes shot towards his friend. The people from Zephrion? Never! Rio would never betray them! "Of course not!" Stoffel shouted in outrage. Michael narrowed his eyes, and Wolfram could only wonder why. "Maybe you are the traitor! You are suspiciously close to the maou's family! Seize him!" Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. This is stupid! Michael wasn't even human! "Stop it! He's not a traitor!!" Wolfram shouted as he stepped in front of Michael, blocking any of the guards who'll try to arrest him. "Wolfram…" Wolfram noticed something different in Stoffel's eyes… they were the same as his before he was given that rose…_

He turned to his side and gripped the bed's blankets… _he didn't want to remember any more than this…_ because after this was _his entire fault…_

"_Ne, tell me my dear Wolfram…" a husky voice said. Wolfram felt _very _light-headed. His eyes which was previously a bright shade of green, was now the dark color of blood. "Hn?" was the only thing he could say. The other man smiled, he loved having the blonde like this. He didn't want anything else but Wolfram, but _things _were in the way. Well, all he had to do was to get rid of all the obstructions. But his dear Wolfram spoiled his plan of getting rid of Michael by stopping Stoffel. Michael was just too observant for his own good. He even tried to take Wolfram away from him… Well whatever, he didn't care because Wolfram was his. The only _thing _left is Grisham von Bielefeld… Wolfram's father… "Where is your father?" Wolfram stood and walked… _

…No, stop…

_He walked and stopped…_

…please… _stop…_

"_My father asked me to tell you to leave his room…" he said with an unusually low voice, eyes red as blood. But nobody noticed, so who cares? He never did notice it himself…_

…stop it…

"_Good, now let me do the rest…" then everything went black…_

He panted, he was sweating like mad.

_A familiar sweet scent overcame his nose. "Wolfram! Thank goodness!" Michael exclaimed as he hugged the blonde. Why was Michael acting like this? Why was he wet? "Michael, you're bleeding…" he muttered as he noticed that the thing making Michael wet was blood… but whose blood? He looked up…_

"…I'm sorry…" he muttered helplessly.

_There was blood everywhere and… a body… whose body was it?_

"…I'm so sorry…"

_Michael hugged him, "No, don't… Don't look at him Wolfram! It's not your fault…" he shouted – pleaded – as he tried to cover the blonde's eyes from the horrifying picture. They were emerald green again…_

"…I _didn't_ know…"

_Rio? Was that Rio standing over the body? Whose body? "You bastard! What did you do!?" Michael shouted with such hatred Wolfram never knew the man was capable of feeling. Why? Who was that? He was shaking now… the man had long, blonde hair… _

"…Yuuri…"

_That was when he started to distrust every human…_

But Yuuri had made him realize that not _every one of them_ was like Rio… If it was Yuuri, then he should be right. Besides it was his idea to let Yuuri sign the treaty. He already said he was fine with it…

…_wasn't Yuuri enough reason for him to be alright with it?..._

…_for him to forget? _

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"Oh, so you meant _this_ door." Zyxurio said as he looked at the door. "So why is it forbidden, may I ask?" Günter said, after a long time of not talking. Before the king had time to answer, his eyes widen as he walked towards the doors and examined the knob: the inscriptions were gone. "Someone _touched_ this door." He muttered softly, then he turned to Yuuri with a worried expression plastered on his face, "Did _Wolfram_ touch this door?" he asked in a strange tone. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. _Yes, he did._ But what of it? Was there something on that door? Inside it?

"Yes, just before Hyerre came." Yuuri replied uncertainly, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked; worry masking the maou's voice. Was something going to happen again? "The reason this door is forbidden is that _this_ room contains substances that makes it easier for people to be hypnotized… at least that was what it was _supposed_ to do." Yuuri's eyes narrowed, his desire to run to their room, to Wolfram growing by the second. "What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of making it easier, it made people doubt and kill each other. You see, _doubt_ makes it easier for one to be hypnotized, and so does a small amount of jealousy, hatred – and other negative emotions or memories. They can affect a person's way of thinking and that's what's being amplified." He explained. '_Just like the miasma huh?'_ Yuuri thought. Zyxurio lowered his head and muttered in a kind of daze, "I haven't found any antidote for this too. _All I could do was prevent myself from being affected by it…"_

"Yuuri-heika," the king called anxiously – Yuuri could understand why, though he had no idea what _that_ meant. The maou looked at him as he asked, "Did Wolfram _open_ the door?" Yuuri shook his head, "No he didn't."

Hyerre sighed in what looked like relief. "Then there's nothing to worry about. The substances are sealed in this room so as long as no one breaks the seal and opens the door, it's fine." He said. Yuuri, too, sighed in relief. That almost gave him a heart attack. He thought that _that_ was the cause of Wolfram's strange behavior this morning. But he still frowned because even if this _wasn't_ the cause, there's still something that's causing him to be like that. "Well, if geika is wondering, I was the one who sealed it in there so of course, I know everything about it. Of course, Hyerre does too." Zyxurio added. He seemed to have been answering all of Murata's unspoken questions this day.

"Hey, can we continue this tomorrow or something?" Yuuri said uneasily. He did trust Conrad to take care of Wolfram and Michael was there as well. But he wanted to find out what was wrong. Zyxurio smiled at him, "You could've just said that you wanted to check on Wolfram, you know…" he said knowingly, "Alright then, we'll continue tomorrow. Dinner shall be served shortly. I'll be picking up _my_ Wolfram from your _little_ room" – "No way" was Yuuri's retort but Zyxurio just shoved it aside – "Hyerre, could you check the treasure room for Xyrion's locket?" Hyerre nodded and bowed as he left the scene.

Yuuri turned to face Gwendal and his other companions. "I'll check on Wolfram first then _I'll _accompany him to dinner." He declared with emphasis so that the _oblivious_ king would NOT need to come to _their_ room. He glanced at the king, who was busy examining the door. In other words, he _wasn't_ listening to a word he was saying. Yuuri's eyes narrowed. Annoyed, he left the scene but was stopped when Gwendal pointed out that he didn't have an idea as to where he should go. He laughed at himself and let Gwendal and Günter lead him to their room, with Günter saying how happy he was that Yuuri wanted to spend time with him.

Yuuri smiled as they walked towards his and Wolfram's room. Zyxurio cared for their well being. He even told them how they hypnotize people, even though he said earlier before that he would tell them _only _after the treaty was signed. He warned them about all of those things, and even told them about Rio. He seemed like he was genuine and not just pretending. He smiled more as he caught sight of Conrad and Michael outside their room.

"Conrad! Michael!"

Now, when did he start calling that guy by his name? Oh, right – never. This was actually the first time he had called the guy even. "Yuuri," Conrad greeted with the pleasant smile he always had. "Heika," Michael greeted as well. Yuuri panted for a while as Gwendal and Günter caught up with him – Günter shouting for him to be careful as he was running.

"How's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he looked at the two men.

"We've been out here for quite a while, heika. Although when we went out, he was sleeping but he looked better, nonetheless." Conrad said diligently. Yuuri was sure that Conrad wouldn't leave Wolfram if he wasn't well, but he still pouted at his godfather for another obvious reason, "Hey, what did I tell you to call me?" he said with fake irritation in his voice. Conrad smiled, "Sorry, Yuuri." He corrected. Yuuri smiled and went for the door. As he twisted the knob with a soft creak, someone called, "heika…"

_Michael?_

He turned around to see Michael look at him with a troubled expression as he said, "Take care of Wolfram…"

'…_if he didn't want to tell me, maybe he'd tell you…'_

"Of course…" he replied as he went inside their room and wondered why. Anyways, he wanted to see if Wolfram was alright, and probably relate what had happened for the day and ask him how he was and what happened to him… how he felt… Has he ever worried about someone like this before? Well if he did, then he couldn't remember who. Come to think of it, that king was also worried. He smiled again…

…well, that wasn't enough reason for him to give Wolfram up, was it?

…that was when it occurred to him that they were two people short…

_Where were Murata and Yozak?_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Hm, yes I did. But would've preferred it if it was only you and me, geika." The taller man said. A chuckle could be heard within the corridor and an orange-haired man walked out from the shadows, "I guess you aren't an ignorant bastard after all." Yozak remarked, "Shouldn't we tell _them_ about this?" he added, referring to his own king and the others.

"Yes, about that. I wish for you to keep it from them…"

"Why?"

He smiled mysteriously, "You'll know why…"

"How are we even sure we can trust you?" Yozak said as he crossed his arms and lean against the wall. "I'm not forcing you to," was the straight-forward reply he received from the other man. Yozak snorted at the arrogance of the guy as he averted his gaze abruptly. He eyed his superior wearily and sighed. Well, this guy wasn't the great sage for nothing and he's proven that before, many more times than one. So he's gonna have to rely on this kid's _great_ knowledge of things, huh? It wasn't like he had much choice, anyways…

Murata smiled at Yozak's practical question. _How could they trust him?_ The answer was simple: because he _wasn't_ the enemy. They shouldn't focus too much on him 'coz doing so is just wasting time. But, indeed, why didn't he want Yuuri and the others to know? The sage just lowered his head, his glasses shone from the reflection of the afternoon sun. _It was almost time for dusk…_ "I understand, but that isn't the only thing, is it?" He said as-a-matter-of-factly. The older man nodded. The dark-haired lad sighed; things _are_ getting more and more complicated. He sensed that whatever _he_ was going to say was _not_ good news… "So what happened?" he asked wearily. He looked at the man and the man returned the sentiment. The man glanced at the door and back to the sage's face… He sighed as well.

"The forbidden door's seal _was_ broken…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I entered the room, the afternoon sun reflecting through the open windows. I looked at the bed and saw a lump under the pillows, which was Wolfram of course. I walked towards it silently, not wanting to wake him up. I wonder what happened to him. Zyxurio said that as long as the seal wasn't broken, it was fine to touch the door. I wonder how the seal could be broken anyways. I sighed. I didn't realize that _that_ king had such talents in him. Being the best hypnotist, antidote maker and he was also the one who sealed _all those_ miasma-like things in that beg room – I was assuming since it as such a big door. I sat on the bed and that was then I realized that Wolfram was panting. I felt my eyes narrow in concern.

"Wolfram?" I called, a bit unsure. I reached out my hand to pat where I thought his head was. "Hey, what happened?" I asked as I removed the covers from him. He was facing away from me. "Hey…" I called again. Was he sleeping? I patted him again. This time though, he sat up slowly, eyes hidden by his hair and he was sweating like mad.

"Are you alright? I asked again, not really expecting a reply since he has yet to answer _any_ of my questions. Anyways, I _had_ to show him I cared, right? I put a hand on his forehead to check if he was sick – nothing. I guess that that was a good thing. He turned to me slowly, "Yuuri…" he said softly, _weakly_. I brushed away some of the hair that was covering his face, making him look disoriented. It revealed his eyes. They were as bright as ever but something was off… _was he crying??_

"Hey, Wolf…" I started but he bowed his head, making the hair I just fixed fall back to his face, and leaned on to me for a hug. My heart was beating fast, and I don't know why – probably because _he was crying_. Was this pity? Fear? Concern? Guilt? Nonetheless, I returned his hug with a tight one. Just what is happening in this place and why is Wolfram the _only one_ becoming like this… _going through this?!_ This is unfair. I sighed as I caressed _my_ fiancé's hair. He didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. _Nothing…_

He just hugged me. Not too tight, but _definitely_ not loose either. Well, if Wolfram didn't want to say anything, then it was okay. I can wait. I'll just offer the only thing I can right now – comfort. I smiled sadly. I wonder how things turned out like this. All of the sudden, the tables were turned and he was the one turning to me for comfort. I could just remember the time when it was me who was too weak and he would be there to tell me how much of a wimp I am. I laughed inwardly, what I if I tell him that now? I shook the idea off. If he returns to normal and remember that, _he'll burn me alive…_ So dismissing the thought, I just continued to caress his hair… "It's alright." Well, no it's not, – not everything – but I _am_ comforting him so, what the hell?

"I'm here always, Wolfram…"

…_I'll wait just as you waited…_

…_I'll stay just as you did…_

…_I'll do everything I can right now…_

…_because it's my turn to protect you this time…_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

'_Have you remembered?'_ a shadow whispered with a sly smile, holding a glass flask in his right hand. The light in the sky was now all but a thin line through the mountains and soon, complete darnkness would engulf the world… though it would for just a second. The moon would soon shine through the darkness… _Just like that night when I needed to leave you alone for all these time…_ He tightened the grip on the flask with a sudden surge of anger, eyes narrowed more dangerously than before… _all because of _him_…_

_Crack…_

He looked impassively at his wounded hand as the moon had raised itself to the sky. It shone on the man, revealing the redness of the blood that was now flowing from the open cuts on his hand, dripping onto the broken pieces of glass on the floor. The blood sparkled as the man smiled maliciously. He raised his head to reveal eyes of different colors – red being the brighter of the two. No, it was brighter than the color of blood itself. It spoke of many different emotions – love, desire, jealousy, malice, anger, hatred… It didn't matter if anyone was in the way. It could be dealt with _easily_…

…he could kill all of them just like he did to all the hindrances last time…

That king and that sage _are_ dangerous. They are the two main people who can stop his plan… Well no matter, all he had to do was kill _all_ of them. That was his mistake for not having done so before. But just as he had told _his_ beloved Wolfram from way, _way before…_

…_in a completely different form…_

…_in a completely different place…_

…_with a completely different meaning…_

"Regretting is something people do so that they won't have to feel it again…" he relayed with a distant look – a, for once, pleasant smile…

"_Isn't that right, Wolfram?"_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**a/n: **Was that alright? Hmmm… More revelations in the next chapter, like "who is the bad guy?" – although all of you might already have figured out who it is :p

Anyways, I mentioned the periodic table up there, and the reason is _that_ is my problem too. Aww, it's our junior year and we have to memorize THE WHOLE THING… TT,TT

Anyways, I'll be working on chapter 7 now! I guess I need to brain storm a bit so, it's going to take a while... sorry in advanced!

Review if you have anything to say - suggestions or comments are very much appreciated!!


	7. Chapter 7 Final Resolve

**a/n: **There is the seventh chapter at last! Sorry to make all those who're still reading this story wait! Our classes are starting! T,T Gotta study, I suppose but _I'm too lazy_… I still need to finish this before the idea leaves my head. It's harder to write – err, type? – the ideas one has into words now, more than ever! Sorry if this confuses you _more!_

You can tell me the things that confuse you so I can explain them in the coming chapters. It's not long before the end now, I think.

Thanks for the previous reviews, by the way!

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Chapter 7 – Final Resolve: "I'll leave him to you…"**

He sat on his bed and sighed.

_Things have gone from bad to worse after twenty years…_

He closed his eyes as he lay in his bed. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights when he got in – not that he cared that much or more like _at all_. The moon's light was more than enough to light the whole area. He opened his eyes and looked at the blank ceiling. No, he _was_ looking at the ceiling but it _wasn't_ what he was seeing all the same.

"_Xyrion! What are you doing!?" he shouted desperately as the older man held familiar golden knobs. He turned and smirked at him, "What does it look like? I will hypnotize EVERYONE and rule Zephrion!" What was he talking about!? It was impossible to hypnotize the whole country! Was he that much of a self-centered idiot?! "That won't help you hypnotize everyone! Stop it! You'll be their ruler when father steps down! Can't you wait!?" he shouted in desperation as he began to run towards the man… but 'yes' was the other man's apparent answer when the door had opened…_

…_the seal had been broken… _

"_XYRION!!"_

_The dark aura that has been sealed, for obvious reasons, were once again free to wreak havoc. He muttered an incantation in a hurry as he took something that looked like a blue petal from his pocket. It passed through him without affecting him. "So you found out a way of defending against it, eh? Well, as to be expected from you…" He narrowed his eyes in hatred at the other man's stupidity and unbelievable selfishness. There was no way he could hypnotize the whole country! All he has accomplished is create more people like him! He turned his back from the man: there was no use in talking to him. He had to look for people who weren't affected and set up a barrier around the area. With that thought in mind, he ran – ran as fast as his feet could carry him…_

"_Hey…" a weak voice called to him. He stopped abruptly and turned to see a guy with familiar red eyes. His heart pounded in relief as ran up to him, "You haven't been affected yet? Thank goodness! I'll set up a barrier now an–" a hand silenced him. Red eyes met blue ones, "I have been affected, but I'd like to keep conscious while I still can… Listen… carefully… don't waste your time with me… s – set up a barrier… at the places that are yet to be affected…" he said, panting as he held tightly onto his sleeves. "Protect… what you can… and hurry…" he finished as he released him from his death grip, handing him a locket – the one given to every hypnotists. A hypnotist's locket had a bond with its owner, giving him a special ability. Entrusting it to someone else means entrusting _everything_ to that person. He looked at his master, hesitating to accept it. "You're the only one who can stop me!" he groaned impatiently as he thrust the locket onto his hands. He nodded uncertainly as he accepted it. He looked at the man with an unspoken promise to return to him. He stood up to leave but stopped when the red-eyed man called his name. He turned around to see him struggling to keep himself conscious._

"_Please… take care of him on our return… don't let me… do anything to… hurt him… This is the last favor and order I shall give you…" he said weakly, almost pleading, "Stop me. Whatever happens, find a way to do it…" he finished firmly. The younger man could do nothing but nod, "I will…" he replied as he clutched onto the locket given to him and his own. He noted that this was the first time his master had implied to hating the fact that he was the best hypnotist around. His friend, master nodded as well and smiled as his true self for the last time…_

"_I'll leave him to you…"_

He smirked contemptuously, "I promised you, and yet I failed to keep it… he still got hurt, though not physically…" he muttered to himself in anger and disappointment. He held on to the locket on his chest – the one given to him. He failed _then_ but now was another story. He was given another chance to protect what was entrusted to him. It was sad though, that he never got the chance to explain everything; to say what had caused _him_ to be like that; to let them know how a man's simple act of greed triggered the war twenty years ago. "Well, if all turns out fine, I can explain then." he muttered again as he looked at the golden locket given to him that night. "You gave an opening for others to be saved, knowing you couldn't save yourself till the very end, you selfless jerk." He grunted in a fondly serious voice. He stood up from the bed and walked to the door…

'…_Take care of him…'_

'…_I'll leave him to you…'_

Those were his final words and orders to him as a master before he was devoured by the dark aura. He was going to carry out those final commands. He wasn't going to break his promise… _not this time…_

"…I will protect what you entrusted…"

"…because that is the proof of what you truly were…"

"…Rio…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

Yuuri sighed in relief. Wolfram seemed to have calmed down a bit. His grip on him had loosened – but he wasn't letting go. Perhaps, this would be a good time to ask what had happened?

"Ne, Wolfram…" he started. Wolfram nodded, "I'm fine…" he replied to Yuuri's unspoken question. Yuuri sighed as he looked at the blonde that turned into an aggressive, yet beautiful fiery color due to the sunset. "Alright. Then, can you tell me what happened?" he muttered to his fiancé. He felt Wolfram sigh in his chest. _He promised to be loyal and true, and that was what he was going to do…_ Wolfram pulled away from the maou's embrace and looked at him in the eye. Yuuri's hands never left Wolfram, and the same went for Wolfram's hands.

Wolfram lowered his head, hesitating a bit, "Have you told geika about what Hyerre said?"

Yuuri shook his head, "No, not yet. But we'll get the chance later, after dinner." He said as he put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, "Are you well enough to join us for dinner?" he continued with concern. Surprisingly, the blonde shook his head. Yuuri frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior Wolfram was showing. He surveyed the blonde for a while then sighed for the nth time that day. "Alright then, I'll bring you dinner then you can tell me _everything_. Okay?" he said. This way, Wolfram had time to think things through and to organize his thoughts.

Wolfram smiled; and that made Yuuri smile too. "Yuuri…" he murmured as he hugged his fiancé once more. "I can tell you now if you want." He said, calmer than he'd ever been today. Yuuri shook his head, not that Wolfram could actually see it. "Think of what you _want_ to tell me first because I'm not forcing you to, alright?" he said in a soothing voice as he caressed his beloved fiancé's hair. He felt Wolfram's grip on him tighten for the second time that day. His smile widen – with a little flutter of his heart – when Wolfram muttered something that almost didn't reach his ears…

…_almost…_

"…_I'm so glad you're here…"_

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo**

**Yuuri's POV**

I don't really know what to feel seeing Wolfram like this. It was _wrong_ but I can't do anything about it but comfort him. I hope that it's only _for now_, though. I don't really like the idea of Wolfram being hypnotized. That would be _too much _trouble. Of course, I have faith that he won't be affected easily. He is _Wolfram_ after all.

Now, I realized that my hug tightened considerably, but he wasn't complaining and neither was I, so I guess it was fine. It was quiet for a while, and we were content with our lives for that moment until…

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Wolfram, my dear!! I've come to pick you up!!"

I felt _irritation_ rise within me once more. "Doesn't he _remember_ that I'm also here?" I muttered as I made my way towards the door. I opened it and found _perfectly jolly _king who – what the hell!? He _glomped_ me while exclaiming, "Wolfram!!" Like hell I was going to let Wolfram get the door when _he_ was the one behind it! "Argh! Get off me!!" I shouted and in the background, I could literally _feel_ Wolfram's heated gaze. Oh no…

"You cheating wimp!!" he shouted as he made his way towards us. _He still wasn't letting go!!_ Was he an idiot or something!? Well, yeah, of course he was! "Get off!!" my fiancé and I chorused. He seemed to have come into his senses because he raised his head and saw a, most probably, not-Wolfram's-face and gave out an aghast expression as he moved away – conveniently outside the door, I noted. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded. My eyebrow rose for the nth time since we've gotten here. He had the nerve to ask _that_ when he was the one who _glomped_ me!? I'm the victim here!! He looked beside me and saw Wolfram and before he could even think of _glomping_ MY fiancé, I closed the door in his face. Rude, yes, but _what other choice did I have?!_ No, wait, I'll answer that – NONE!

I ignored the muffled sounds from the king and turned to Wolfram. He was smiling. My heart tugged, but in a pleasant way.

…I guess _there is _a good side to that king's antics after all…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

"Are you sure you'll be fine here alone? I could ask Michael to accompany you." I asked him and yes, I'm willing to let Michael guard him if he wouldn't be fine with being here, all by himself. He shook his head and looked in my eyes. I brushed a few of his locks away from his face, "Or I could stay here?" I tried but he still shook his head. "You wimp, you'll starve _to death_ if you don't eat." He said with that arrogance that seemed to have disappeared from him this morning.

I pouted at his comment, "I'm not _that_ wimpy." I mumbled. Well, at least he seems to have a part of his personality back. "I'll be fine. I'll stay here and wait for you, alright?" he said. I sighed in defeat, "Alright then, I'll bring something for you; just rest while waiting for me." I said before I kissed him gently. He nodded, "It's not like I have _that_ many choices in what to do, do I?" he stated as he made his way towards the bed. I smiled, yeah. He didn't really have much to do here but rest. This _is_ a bedroom after all.

"I'll be back in a while…" I called before closing the door. I could've sworn that I heard Wolfram mutter "wimp" before I closed it entirely. Actually, judging by Wolfram's attitude, maybe I _should_ swear that I heard him say that. Anyways, I turned and was surprised to see that Zyxurio was gone. You know, I actually thought that he was going to wait like this morning – not that I wanted him to anyways…

…I just hope I wouldn't get lost like this morning too…

…maybe it would've been better if he had waited…

…that was a better option than to have Hyerre pick me up, right?

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

After a _long_ walk from our room, I finally reached the dining room. I opened the door, thankful that the king didn't find it necessary to send out Hyerre and that everybody was there. I saw Gwendal sigh in what I assumed was relief. I had the urge to laugh nervously but stopped myself. I saw the king smiling at me, "Hey, it's good to see that you didn't get lost, Yuuri-heika." He said with an arrogant grin on his face. I scowled a bit but didn't find the need to argue.

"Hm?" he let out. I looked at his direction and noticed that he was looking for _someone_, whom I assume to be Wolfram. "Wolfram said he'd like to rest for the night. I sha–"

"Oh! Then I shall deliver his food myself!!" he exclaimed, overpowering my own declaration. I raised an eyebrow at him, "_I_ will be the one to deliver it to him. He's in _our_ room and _my_ fiancé after all." I stated clearly and firmly. He gave me an expression that suspiciously shouted 'stingy!' but I just shrugged it off. Stingy or not, I won't let him _near_ Wolfram without any _logical_ reason. He wanting to give Wolfram food was _not_ a logical reason. After all, I can do that myself just fine.

"Ahem…"

I looked at the direction it came from and saw Hyerre. I noted his bandaged hand, wondering where he could've injured himself in the span of the so-called 'tour' and dinner. "Shall we start the meal, heika?" he directed the question at Zyxurio and the said king just smiled at him and nodded. The food was served quietly and the meal went on just as quiet. Gwendal then brought up a question that I guess was in all of our heads by this point.

"When shall we sign the peace treaty?" It was a straight-forward question and he said it in an unbelievably calm voice, just what you would expect from him. Zyxurio looked at Gwendal and glanced a bit at Hyerre – I noted his expression changed a bit when he did – then returned it Gwendal. He bowed his head in contemplation, "Let's see tomorrow if Lord von Bielefeld is feeling well enough to join us. Let's hope nothing interferes, _then_ we can sign the treaty." He said with a serious expression, but as soon as it came, it was replaced by his usually _jolly_ expression, "Then we can have a ball!!" he practically _squealed_ in excitement. I raised my eyebrow _once again_… I know where this is going…

"Then I'll dance with my dear Wolfram _all night!"_ he ranted.

"No you won't!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Gwendal's POV**

I am _unnaturally_ relieved that Wolfram chose to stay behind, but I'm also a bit worried about leaving him alone. I know he can take care of himself just fine, him being a soldier and all, but the history of this country isn't actually _that_ good especially for him. We need to sign the treaty as soon as possible. I understand why Zyxurio-heika doesn't want to sign it without Wolfram, after all, it was _his_ father that was killed and _that_ started the whole war with them.

"Then I'll dance with my dear Wolfram _all night!" _Zyxurio-heika exclaimed, only too happily which our very own heika retorted with the very _intelligent_, "No you won't!" I meant it with full sarcasm, of course. Really, both of them don't act like a king should. But this Zyxurio seemed a lot more knowledgeable than he gives away. He's proven this by telling us all those things a while ago. But he knowing Rio, that _bastard_, and being the brother of their previous king makes it hard for us to trust him, as well as Hyerre.

I glanced at Yuuri-heika – he was busy fighting with Zephrion's king, his guard was down. It would seem like Wolfram has yet to tell him what happened. It wasn't really like Yuuri-heika to force something out of someone – he usually uses methods that included the conscience, although it doesn't work at most times – maybe it would be better if he'd do it just this once. He needs to know, at least, by tomorrow. I sighed inwardly and narrowed my eyes at the fact that however I'd like to think otherwise, the way things were going…

…tomorrow might already be too late…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

Dinner went peacefully, save for a few small quarrels between the two kings regarding Wolfram's dinner arrangement. Gwendal and Günter excused themselves as they exited the room, leaving Yuuri to Conrad's care. Yuuri stared at his plate and stood up to collect Wolfram's supposed meal but Zyxurio stopped him. He scowled, "_I_ will give it to him." He said with emphasis on the 'I'. Zyxurio sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I _know_, alright? But you can't give _my dear_ Wolfram something cold to it, can you?" He said as he headed to the door, "I'll ask the maids to make something for him so _stay there._ And Hyerre, you can return to your room_ now."_ He practically ordered. Hyerre nodded and stood to follow his king out of the room.

Yuuri blinked at his supposed rival as the door closed behind his general. "Was it just me, or did he give up _way too easily?_" he asked to the people in the room. Yozak shook his head, "You've been fighting over that since the beginning of dinner, heika." He said as he walked over to his king and Conrad chuckled good-naturedly. Yuuri shrugged and slumped onto his chair. Murata nodded to Yozak and the blue-eyed man walked to the door and stood beside it. Murata did the same for Michael and he did the same, only, he positioned himself beside the window. Conrad, on the other hand, stayed beside his king. Yuuri noted the 'secret code' and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that no one's listening." The sage said as he, too, slumped onto his chair. The maou cocked his head in confusion, "Why?" Murata leaned towards the table and placed his elbows on it. Yuuri gulped at his friend's unusual seriousness.

"I wanted to ask you something."

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

The night was peaceful. The moon lit up the supposedly dark night and hid the stars from the vigilant gazes of the people with its own brightness.

_Click…_

A door opened and closed with barely any sound. Footsteps resonated through the room with no one to hear them but its source. He stepped one foot in front of the other again and again until he reached a bed. He stood by it and surveyed the beautiful profile of the person on it. His eyes softened and he fought back the urge to brush a few of those locks away from the man's closed eyes. Long lashes touched the soft – as he presumed – cheeks, and so did his fine blonde hair. He stood and watched the slumbering man's even intakes of air.

"You were always a heavy sleeper, or so he told me." He muttered to the air.

"Beautiful and peaceful were what would come next." He continued as he let a hand dip into the soft mattress when he leaned towards the sleeping figure. He smiled serenely, "As usual, his observations were dead on." He retrieved himself as he brushed his own hair away from his face. He walked towards the window and stared at the moon, "The moon was just like this that night, big and bright…" he carried on with his monologue with a hint of regret in this particular part. He turned back to the blonde and smiled sadly, "I can't really have you see or hear me but I want to say this…" _though it wouldn't be heard…_

He walked towards the bed once more and took out something from his clothing. He placed it on the prince's partly opened hand and leaned on.

"_I'm sorry…"_

He stood up and walked to the door with one final request for someone who never did hear a word he was saying, "Now, I have something else to do so, please, do keep it with you this time around." He muttered as he opened and closed the door, just as quietly as he entered. He left the room, left the scene with no evidence of him having been there…

...nothing at all…

…but a sweet-scented rose…

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Yuuri's POV**

Murata asked me what Hyerre told us and I told him.

"You know," I started as I stared at my hands, "What he said adds up but, I _don't_ trust him. I don't know why, nor do I have a basis for this, but that's that. I _don't_ trust him." I looked at Murata and he had his contemplative façade on. I didn't bother pointing out the bandages, surely they've noticed it themselves. "Isn't it just because he _likes_ you, heika?" Yozak chimed and I pouted, "Of course not!" I snapped in my defense. Michael nodded, "Besides Yozak, it isn't heika that he _likes_." I turned to him and he looked at Murata.

"What do you mean?" Murata asked him. That's what I want to know too! It's not that I _liked_ being _liked_; it's just that the fact that he had to pretend means that he's definitely up to something. And it would involve the one he really likes. Oh Shinou, I pray it isn't Wolfram, please…

Michael leaned against the wall beside the window and sighed, "I just noticed it." He started as he looked in our direction, "His expression changes every time he looks at each one of us." He pointed at Yozak, "Hey! It's not polite to point at people like that!" Yozak complained playfully. "Shut up." Michael countered with a snap, "He looks at Yozak and me with a cautious expression." He turned and pointed to Murata, "He looks at geika with a wary one, like he wants to avoid you." He said as he put his finger down, "If he isn't to be trusted, it explains why he has _that_ expression since you're the great sage and you'd be a great hindrance to whatever he's planning."

He turned to me next, "You, on the other hand heika, act like you usually do. Meaning, you act like an ignorant idiot most of the times. But he looks at you with an expression that is not incredulity nor is it bewilderment, like I would expect." I pouted a bit. Do I really act like that? He's really _straight to the point_, much like Wolfram. I shrugged my _offended_ thought aside and listened to what he had to say. "He looks at you with _jealousy_, and looks at you with it _a lot._" How does he even know all these things, huh?

My eyes widen and I gasped, "Wait, what!?" I let out in confusion. "What do you mean _jealousy?! _I don't have anything in me that he'd be jealous about! At least, I don't think so…" My heart was pounding hard and my head was throbbing. No way…

"You have _Wolfram_, heika."

I stood up, "He –" I stopped and gulped, "He's after Wolfram then…" I continued uncertainly. Why? Why was it _always_ Wolfram!? I cursed inwardly, "And what about Zyxurio?" I asked looking at them. He _likes_ Wolfram too, and it better be not anything more than _like_. Michael shrugged and Yozak looked at Murata. I did too and Murata sighed, "The king wasn't, and _isn't_ as bad as we all thought him to be." He started as he leaned on his chair, "Having said that, there _is_ someone here that's _as bad,_ or maybe even worse than we imagined."

"Hyerre?" I asked and Murata just hummed in contemplation. Well, if it wasn't Zyxurio, then it should be Hyerre, right? Who else could it be? My friend, the so-called Great Sage, turned to Michael, "Shibuya, you haven't asked Lord von Bielefeld what happened twenty years ago, have you?" he asked me, but it sounded more like he already knew that I didn't know anything except that it had something to do with Wolfram and someone called Rio. And the war, of course – _can't _forget that. But that doesn't have anything to do whether or not Hyerre was the one plotting something.

"No, I haven't. But what does that have to do with Hyerre being the bad guy?" I asked with a rise in my tone. "_Everything._" He answered slowly, "When you go back to your room, ask him and come to my room, along with everyone else." He practically ordered. I just nodded. What else could I do when his voice was _so_ serious? Of course, I trust Murata. I sighed, "Alright then."

"Geika…" Yozak whispered and Murata nodded. Yozak and Michael walked towards the table and as if on cue, the door opened. I was expecting it to be Zyxurio but it was a maid. "Where's your king?" I asked before I could stop myself. She laid the tray in front of me, "Heika only told us to prepare something and deliver it to you, maou-heika. He left right away." She answered politely before she bowed and left the room. I looked at Murata and he nodded, "Don't worry, I know where he is. You better take that to Lord von Bielefeld, Shibuya." He motioned his hand to the tray and I picked it up. "Take Michael with you. Lord Weller, I want you to take your sword from your room, seeing that you left it there, and follow Shibuya." He added, motioning my godfather's unarmed form. Conrad's room was near Gwendal's and Günter's rooms. It wasn't _that_ far from our room, actually. Conrad excused himself from the room before Michael and I decided to leave as well.

I walked towards the door and Michael opened it for me. I noticed that Conrad didn't say _anything _though out the conversation. Does that mean he knew _everything_ they told me already? And Murata wanted him to get his sword, for what? Was something about to happen? We walked down the corridors in silence, my mind filling with questions, my heart with fear – lots of it. I sighed, "You don't think it's too late yet, do you?" I asked out of the blue. Michael turned to me, in what was probably surprise, and shook his head, "Not yet, I think. Wolfram is acting strangely out of doubt." I smiled a bit, "You know Wolfram well." I said guiltily.

"It's nothing to be guilty about, heika. I'm just more observant is all." He said. If it wasn't me he was talking to, whoever he said that to would probably have been insulted or something at the implication of being called 'ignorant'. Well, I'm sort of used to it, with Wolfram constantly calling me a stupid wimp and all. I sighed while I chuckled mentally. "How long have you and Wolfram been friends?" I asked again. Conversations seemed to have lightened up the mood and made the seemingly long walk bearable. "About twenty-three years, at most." I was surprised, although I ought to not to be. They've been friends for more years than I've lived! But then again, they have a longer life span, right?

"That was before the war, right?" I said and he nodded. I frowned in _disgust_ at the thought of the war, "What caused it anyways?" I said, maybe a bit too abruptly. He looked at me in alarm, the first time I saw that expression on him. "It was caused by this country, am I right?" I continued. He let his eyes go back to where he was going before he nodded at my question. "It was caused by that Rio." He said all too bitterly. "What _did_ he do?" I asked again. I had a lot more questions but this was the most logical one to ask at the moment. It wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of knowledge as to what I was going to ask Wolfram later right?

He hesitated a bit before he looked at me. "He killed Wolfram's father."

I stopped abruptly, nearly knocking the glass off the tray I was holding. I _was_ holding one, right? Never mind that I forgot everything about holding the tray, he _killed_ Wolfram's father!? "Why!?" I asked before thinking. He looked back at me and shook his head, "I actually _don't know_." He admitted. There was a tone of hesitation in his voice. I sighed and calmed my nerves. I _never _did ask Wolfram about his father. I didn't think something _like that_ happened to him…

"Something you must know, heika, is that Rio and Wolfram were friends…"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves as I willed myself to resume our walk, "That's why he ceased to trust humans _completely_?" I know that Wolfram didn't hate Conrad but tried to stay away because he'll _go_ and leave him long before he can follow. This one, Wolfram gave him his trust and he _threw it away_ just like that! I had the urge to punch the man's nose, whoever he was. Michael nodded, "He was different, Rio I mean. On their first visit, he was pleasant as any human who sided with our country. Back then, Shin Makoku wasn't closed off from humans. There were still some alliances to them. It included _this_ country, heika. Anyways, since Rio was the Supreme hypnotist that time, he came with the king, along with his sons."

We continued walking and Michael continued talking, "He was affable and he made friends around the castle easily, that included Wolfram and me." He paused and sighed, "He, like many others, came to like Wolfram but like those many others, Wolfram rejected him."

"So did he kill Wolfram's father because of _that?_" I asked in incredulity. Is that even a reason? But before I can answer my own question, Michael shook his head, "No, he took it quite pleasantly actually. He didn't mind and continued to be friends with Wolfram. I admit that I _respected_ him for that. He didn't move away, unlike others did." He stopped again. He looked like he was pondering on what else to say. "What changed?" I asked instead. This way, it'll be easier for him to tell the tale, right?

He looked at the ground with a contemplative expression. "He suddenly became… _selfish_."

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**Murata's POV**

Things are complicated but at least they aren't irreversible. Shibuya asked if it was Hyerre that was planning something bad. I can't answer that because it's Hyerre but it might _not_ be him after all. He needs to know what happened twenty years ago. "Geika, what are we going to do now?" Yozak asked as Shibuya and Michael left the room. I sighed as I stood up. "We go to the king and check that door's condition." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell the kid that it isn't Wolfram he's after?" he asked again and I sighed _again. _Indeed, why?

"Yozak, for all I know, I _could_ be wrong." I can sense that Yozak raised an eyebrow before he sneered, "You?" with a skeptic tone. Everyone does when they're skeptic in this world, it seems. Shibuya and I took the habit as well, after all. "It won't do us any good if we were to focus on one thing and leave the others unattended. Your confidence in me isn't worth Lord von Bielefeld's life, Yozak." I said. We aren't sure on what state of mind Hyerre is, nor are we with Rio's. I don't know if he's planning to kill Lord von Bielefeld, us, or in the worst case scenario, all of us. It's just not likely for him to kill Lord von Bielefeld but there is a chance if he's in the state of mind where he'd want Wolfram to come to his original soul. Who knows? Anything goes, as for the moment we decided to accept the treaty.

I shook my head, there are too many possibilities but none of them involves a 'him-not-killing-anyone' part – not that we're going to let him do it, mind you. This is a situation that doesn't have negotiations as an option. Our enemy doesn't have a control over himself; considering that fact, his mind, feelings and desires are out of the question. I guess the thing inside those doors _are_ dangerous, probably more so than the miasma. No wonder Zyxurio hates his brother, huh?

"Something doesn't make sense, geika." Yozak muttered beside me. I nodded, "Why would he reveal those things to Shibuya?" I confirmed. "Even if it looked like he was back-stabbing his own king, he said things that would reveal things about him and let us take action. Why the carelessness?" he added and I sighed once more. I sensed some kind of power being used nearby, probably the king's. "Why, I wonder…" I muttered, already having an answer to it. "Probably because he _wants_ us to find his weakness?"

"Zyxurio-heika." I called before Yozak could ask anything more. We stopped as few feet away from the king. His back was facing us and he was chanting something under his breath. He's still sealing the door? It must be a long process then. "Let's wait until he finishes." I muttered as I sat beside the wall. We watched him draw characters in the air and hold out his locket in front of the door. The characters seemed to have engraved itself onto the door and its knobs. So that was the seal?

"Geika, how are we going to stop him?" Yozak asked, eyes glinting with the light from the 'ritual' as I labeled it as. I sighed and leaned to the wall more as let my eyes observe Zyxurio's form. How, he says? Well, I'm no hypnotism expert so why ask me?

Right, because I'm the sage…

"I don't know. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to remove something like _that_, nor do I have the skill." We continued to watch the king's movements. He opened his eyes and he walked forward to touch the knobs. "So we'll have to depend on _him_ for that one, huh?" Yozak asked as the knobs shone with newly engraved inscriptions and with that, the blue-eyed man sighed and stretched to relieve himself of the strain from standing on that spot for probably a couple of hours or so.

I sighed and stood up.

"Ah, I'm sorry to say that there's nothing else we can do but that."

I started to walk towards Zyxurio when I heard frantic footsteps heading our way. I turned around and Zyxurio, despite reasonable exhaustion, ran past me in record time. Yozak caught the limp form of Lord von Christ and I could only assume what had happened. Zyxurio cursed as he sighed away some of the fatigue, "He's started moving already…" he hissed as he examined Lord von Christ's features. He bit his thumb, just enough to draw out blood, and wrote three characters on the flaxen man's forehead. He muttered something under his breath and drew his thumb across the inscriptions and they disappeared as Lord von Christ collapsed on Yozak's arms.

"What happened to him?" was Yozak's immediate question.

"He was injured _hand hypnotized_ by blood." The king said. "This kind of technique can be broken by the use of another's blood and a chant." He continued as he felt Lord von Christ's forehead and narrowed his eyes, "This was casted by an amateur. Whoever did it was _most probably_ under a spell as well."

I pursed my lips as I knelt down and lifted Lord von Christ's arm. It had a long gash, but not too deep. He was probably quick enough to evade. "Why?" Yozak asked again.

"He was sent here as a warning." Zyxurio said as he wiped the remaining blood on his pants, "This is a simple spell to nullify and if he wanted to make Lord von Christ kill us, he'd have used a more complex one. Even without my help, Lord von Christ could've broken it on his own will, only it would've taken a great deal of effort and time on his part." He continued with a grave expression on his face after seeing the long gash. I sighed as I nudged Lord von Christ's cloak off of him and onto the long, bloody gash. His healing maryoku should be able to heal it fast enough.

"But why?" Yozak asked as he felt the maudlin advisor's forehead as well. I lowered my head and I heard the king sigh lightly, _"Because he's resisting…"_ he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Yozak asked with a bewildered expression, positively having failed to hear Zyxurio's answer. Before he could pry more onto the _almost unheard_ answer, Lord von Christ shifted and sat up holding his forehead on his hand. He absorbed his surroundings, just like others who've lost their consciousness and woken up. "Geika!" he exclaimed in a panicked voice, not even noticing that I had taken off his cloak and used it as an alternative bandage. I think I know what he's going to say and it's a _bad omen_ for tonight. We'd better find _them_ before _he_ does. It's no use coming to my room now that _this _has happened. Günter looked me in the eye as he panted.

"Gwendal…"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

A smile crept up his face, "Will you make it?" he asked with a malevolent aura around his voice. His smile disappeared and he looked at his hand, "I guess it was my fault that he even get this chance to do anything. I never thought I'd make such a mistake, even in this body." He muttered hoarsely as he fisted his hand walked towards the window. The moon was overshadowed by a swarm of dark clouds, letting darkness take over for the most part.

He held the locket in his chest, "Where is _my_ locket anyways? This one's ability is completely _useless_ to me. I need mine." He whined dangerously as he snatched it from his neck, breaking the chain that let it hang onto his neck. He didn't throw it away, like he first intended to. Something in him didn't want to throw it away just like that. Instead of throwing it, he held it in his hand. "Right, this _does _help me." He muttered fondly, like he just realized something so obvious. 'To preserve' was this locket's skill, if he remembered correctly.

He moved away from the window and continued to hold onto his locket; his left eye taking the color of his right one finally after intermittent changes. Clouds gave way for the moon's rays to shine onto the man, making his eyes glint with their newly acquired color, as did the malicious spark in them. A vicious smirk placed itself rightfully on his lips. He's lost his sense of reason _long _before and it felt _great…_ His body was gone, but his desire never did, and so he gave _this body_ a piece of his mind just so he could live on. Just for the sole purpose of getting _him_ all to himself. He would let _the other _one handle that group, even if another one was coming to their aid. He can deal with them just fine. He had to deal with this one personally, considering it included two of the biggest threats to his plans. Others were just a minor problem compared to them. He walked towards the group with a flick of his hair, revealing both his blood-red eyes. He didn't know what stopped him from killing everyone before was, but he won't let it stop him this time… whatever it was…

"This time, I _will_ _not_ leave anyone out...

…_because you're all in the way of what I want…_"

**oOo Kyou Kara Maou oOo  
**

**a/n: **So, confused yet? I am… ,

Anyways, you can tell me what you think, what confuses you, your complaints, and etcetera by reviewing! And conveniently enough, there's a button below this and all you got to do is click, type, and click!

Anyways, this thing with the hypnotism is _a lot _– a million times – harder than I thought… Sorry for the confusion, delay, and the stupid revelations! T,T

I forgot to say sorry for any typos, but I am _always_ sorry for it… O,o!!


End file.
